The Spirit of a Heart Beat
by MewMewCloud
Summary: Volume one. Howl is avoiding Sophie and she becomes depressed, but it was all because of one special question and how to ask it, but something happens to Sophie. Worst summary ever but amazing story, trust me
1. Hiding

Everything was perfect in Sophie's life, nice floating castle, annoying kid that can grow a beard in less than a second, old lady that turned her into an old lady herself, a dog that looks to have chicken legs and a great wizard boyfriend. After the war went, Howl became more cheerful, he didn't have to keep disappearing through the door when it was set to black and come back in pain, the curse was lifted. As for Sophie, her hair was still silver but it was growing, she thought it looked better but she still wishes to have her normal hair back.

Most of the time Howl always finds her in his secret garden reading a book, he tries to sneak up on her but she always catches him out. Lately Howl has been acting weird though, he's always off in his dream world and seems to be avoiding Sophie, what is with him. Sophie was just down stairs making breakfast as everyone came down, everyone except Howl, "where is Howl?" she said, everyone shrugged,

"you know Sophie, Howl is having a really tough time at the moment, just give him some space" said Calcifer, she looked at him shocked,

"space? He's had that for a month now, for the first week I understood, and well now...now I'm confused". Calcifer just sighed and shouted,

"HOWL, GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW, YOU HAVE AN EXPLANATION TO MAKE", Sophie ran to Calcifer and got a bucket of water,

"shut up or I'll pour this on you" he looked at Sophie in fear,

"no you won't" called a voice from the corner. It was Howl, but he didn't make eye contact with Sophie, not once, he just ate his breakfast in silence then went upstairs, he never showed a single facial expression. Sophie was doing the washing up as she thought of why he was acting like this, but she had had enough, two could play at this game. When she finished she went to her room and locked the door, she didn't care if she starved to death, she was staying in that room until Howl came and got her.

* * *

She spent most of her day in there, Markl a few times called for her, but she didn't answer, she felt like crying a few times but nothing can out, "Sophie, please come out, I know you are upset about Howl avoiding you, but believe me when I say that he doesn't mean to hurt you, he loves you with all his heart, now that it is back in him, but he really does" said Markl. She still said nothing and heard a sigh come from Markl, "fine, I'll be here if you need me, ok" and he walked off, was he telling the truth about Howl loving her with his whole heart or was it something to make her feel better, what ever it was she didn't know. Sophie spent the rest of the day tidying her room, staring out the window and braiding her hair, every time she thought of Howl she felt her heart smash into tiny pieces, she was on the floor also. She heard foot steps coming towards the door and heard a knock,

"Sophie, I brought you some food, it won't be as good as your cooking but it will work" said Markl, she stayed silent still, "Sophie, please don't starve yourself, I love you to much for you to starve to death, your like a sister to me" still nothing. Now Markl was getting angry, he left the food by the door and went upstairs to Howl's room,

"ALRIGHT MR GRUMPY, YOU OPEN UP RIGHT NOW" shouted Markl, he heard noises coming from the room walking towards the door, it opened and Howl peered out confused.

"What's wrong Markl?" he said, Markl's face went red with angry,

"I'll tell you what's wrong, you have just broken the heart of the girl you love, she won't show herself, speak or even eat, she's locked herself in her room since breakfast" Howl looked down sadly, but in a way like he knew this would happen, he looked up and gestured Markl to come in side. Markl followed and shut the door behind him,

"I want to show you the reason why I am avoiding her" said Howl, Markl nodded, "you have to promise not to tell Sophie, got it?" he nodded. Howls hand went under his pillow and pulled out a small box, Markl gasped, "I've been to cowardly to ask her, so I have been distancing myself from her to think of a way, but now I think she hates me" he opened the box to reveal a diamond ring.

"You are useless Howl, I won't tell her, but let's just say I don't think she'll be round much longer if you don't spill the beans soon" said Markl, Howl nodded and put the box back into its rightful place, but Markl wasn't done, he grabbed Howls collar and pulled him down to eye height, "oh, and if you hurt Sophie again, I'm coming after you". Howl just smiled and used magic to make Markl march out off the room, he laughed a bit but then turned to his pillow where the ring lay under it. He grabbed it again and looked at it, took a deep breath and walked down stairs.

* * *

Sophie was still in her room, she was starving but chose to ignore her moaning stomach, she just laid in bed with a book that she never liked. She again heard footsteps come to her door, she knew it would be Markl, so continued reading, "Sophie, are you in there?" called a familiar voice, this time it wasn't Markl, it was Howl, she still chose to ignore, "look, I'm sorry for avoiding you, it's just a lot of things are on my mind at the moment and I never wished to hurt you, believe me Sophie when I say that you are the greatest thing that has ever happened to". That was when she put her book down to listen some more, "it was heart breaking to ignore you for this past month, but I felt it would be worth while, I knew this would happen to you but I just continued on anyway, please Sophie...let me in",

she thought about it for a few seconds but eventually got off her bed and put her hand on her door, "I can feel you hand on the door Sophie, please I'm begging you, ok if you don't want to do this for me, do this for Markl" he said. Her hand moved down to the lock, Howl heard her unlock the door and he slowly opened it to find a red eyed Sophie, he looked down at her with sad eyes to know that she had been crying, he put his arms out to hold her but she moved away.

"What do you want, finally had the guts to talk to me" she said angrily, she moved her hand up to slap him but put it down, "it's not worth it". She feel to the floor and curled up into a ball, he went onto his knees

"I'm really sorry Sophie, for everything I have done to hurt you" he closed the door and locked it, she looked at him with shocked eyes,

"why did you lock the door?"

"because I don't what you running away" he leaned in towards her until they were an inch from each other, he could see she was beginning to build up tears. She leaned forward and hugged him tight, crying into his shirt, he held her tight, not wanting to let her go and kissed her beautiful silver hair. She continued to cry of about an hour but Howl didn't mind, he did this to her now he was going to fix it, he grabbed her shoulders and pushed her away to face him, she looked at him and he leaned in again and softly planted kisses on her lips. She was shocked for she hadn't felt that feeling in a month but eventually closed her eyes and put her arms round his neck. They continued to kiss until they really needed to breathe and pushed away, Howl could still see she looked sad,

"why now Howl?" she whispered, he looked confused, "it has been a month, I was fine for the first week and I gave you some space, but after a month, now I just feel broken, why now?". He looked down to his pocket and took a deep breathe,

"because I have been meaning ask you something that could change your life entirely" he said, she looked up,

"what?"

"...will you marry me Sophie Hatter"

She gasped

* * *

**Oooooohhhhh, don't worry, it will get much better, maybe not in the next chapter but it will be a good story**


	2. Decisions

It has been half an hour and still Sophie was in shock, but Howl was patient, he was sweating a bit hoping not to be turned down, she put her head down, "could you give me a while to think please" she said, he nodded and left the room leaving the key in Sophie's hands. Howl closed the door and Markl ran up to him,

"well, did you propose?" he said, Howl nodded,

"did someone say "propose" because I always love a good wedding" said the pruned up witch of the waist with the dog by her walking down the stairs.

"Howl proposed to Sophie" called Calcifer,

"oh, has she said yes"she said, looking at Howl

"not yet, she's in there thinking" he said. It all went quiet, until Markl interrupted,

"well, I better get this food to her, she hasn't eaten since breakfast" he said grabbing the tray full of food and ran into Sophie's room, Howl watched him leave and was thinking about Sophie's decision.

* * *

Sophie was just sitting on her bed in a ball as Markl stormed in with some food, he closed the door and held the food in front of her, she took the tray, put it on her bed and leaned in quickly to give him a hug. He gasped but hugged back, "help me" she whispered in his, he pulled away and looked at her in her sad eyes, he just smiled,

"do what you wish to do Sophie, Howl is amazing and two go so well with each other, he loves you and never wishes to lose you" he said and wiped the tear that was coming down Sophie's face, "but just remember that you are like a sister to me and that I will follow your decision" she nodded and sat up taking the food and nibbling it, she wasn't very hungry anymore. A knock was heard from the door and Markl went to open it to find the witch of the waist standing there, she came in and gave Sophie a big hig,

"I know this must be hard for you, but you will be fine, I remember I was once I love too" she said. Sophie was shocked, "yes, but it was a very long time ago, before you were even born, I loved him with all my heart and he loved me with his, but one day he proposed to me and I thought to long and by that time my dear he was taken from me, please don't make the same mistake that I did" Sophie nodded. After a while everyone left so she could continue thinking in piece and nibble on her food, she loved him with all her heart and he loved her with his, but why can't she say yes. She wants to be with Howl forever, but what is stopping her, she could hear footsteps out side which sounded like pacing, he was waiting for her.

* * *

It felt like she has been thinking for ages and her head began to hurt, she could still heard pacing and smiled to herself, he really wanted her, but then the pacing stopped and went upstairs, Sophie looked out of her window and realised it was night. But she still continued to think, she didn't care if she had to think all night, she was going to make up her mind one way or another, "ok let's see" she whispered to herself, "pros and cons: pro-I will have Howl forever, con-...? I can't think of a con, then why can't I say yes, is it because he might think I'm beautiful, ha, yeah right" she let out a sigh. Sophie lay down and stared at the ceiling wondering what her life would be like if she said yes to that one simple but tricky question, she knew it wouldn't be exact but it was good to think. She stopped her thinking when her mind went on to a child, would Howl even want children, when she never knew Howl she always used to see mothers with the children and imagined herself as that mother. She began to blush, thinking as hard as she could, it made her drift off to sleep, something she wasn't planning on doing that night.

* * *

Sophie woke up after a wonderful night of sleep and suddenly remembered she wasn't meant to sleep last night but think, she moved her hand to her head and continued thinking until she was interrupted by a light knock on her door, "come in" she said. The door opened and Markl came in with some breakfast,

"thought you might need it, any luck with the proposal" he asked, she shock her head and kissed Markl's forehead before he left, he blushed and took his leave. She ate her breakfast in silent and again heard footsteps pacing out side her door, she didn't want him to wait just for her, it made her feel guilty about not saying yes. She put her plate down and stared out the window to look at the clouds pass by, it was beautiful and it made her relax a bit, she sighed and brushed her hair. She didn't think it was right to leave her room until she had decided so no one got the wrong idea that she had made up her mind, because she hadn't, it was killing her. Eating her alive this question was, she wanted Howl to be hers, to have him there every time she woke up, but still couldn't say yes, but why. She did everything, pros and cons, the future, what she wanted but still nothing, was she even ready, was that stopping her, was she ready to make a commitment that big, she wanted to be ready but it didn't feel like it.

* * *

The day went on by and still nothing, everyone was around Calcifer, and Markl of course gave her her food and went back to the others, everyone was in suspense, especially Howl. Markl told her that he was sweating a lot and that the witch of the waist had to get a fan to cool him off, that made her laugh and feel a lot better, same old Howl, always on the edge of his seat. But by 10:00 everyone went to sleep, Sophie was still thinking, moving on from the yes part, it was mostly about if she was ready and if yes, how was she going to tell him, she felt like now she was on the edge of her seat. Then she thought to herself, it was the thought of her believing that she wasn't really means that she was ready, it was like The Chronicles of Narnia Prince Caspian all over again. Sophie needed him and he needed her, she was going to tell him tonight. She got out of bed, opened her door silently and tiptoed up steps until she was caught by Calcifer,

"so, she has finally emerged from her room, well what is your answer" he whispered,

"you'll have to find out in the morning" she said putting her finger to her lips and continued to tiptoe up the stairs. She walked down the corridor till she got to Howl's room, she knocked lightly not to wake him and heard a gasp, opening the door slowly she saw Howl sitting on his bed staring at her,

" well?" he said concerned, she gulped and came further into his room.

"let's just say thinking two days straight has given me a headache" she laughed but he didn't, "first I was thinking about if I actually wanted to be with you, that was a definite yes, but then it went on to thinking if I was actually ready to be with you for the rest of my life" Howl continued to listen, "I finally understood that with me thinking that I'm not ready means that I am, it means that I understand what it takes to be with someone, so...". Howl looked at her with desperate eyes, Sophie took in a deep breathe, "yes, I will marry you", Howl pulled a smile like he was a little boy that just got handed a lollipop. He jumped off of his bed and grabbed her spinning her around, he set her on her feet and kissed her with all of his might. He pulled away and hugged her,

"thank you, oh god, thank you so much" he said, Sophie just laughed. Just then two hands grabbed Sophie and was carrying her to his bed, "taking that I haven't seen you since I proposed and a month before that, I'm ordering you to sleep in my bed" he said placing her down and went to the other side of the bed getting under the covers and holding her to him, Sophie never felt so safe before.

* * *

**And that is the next one, wow two in one night, I'll try and update by tomorrow I really am getting into this story, well until next time**


	3. Talk of the house

To say the truth, Sophie had no idea where she was when she woke up, she never slept in Howl room before, she could feel and arm round her and that the room was very decretive, and that when she figured out. She turned her head to find Howl next to her with his eyes open, staring at her, "good morning" he said, she turned her whole body round to face him,

"good morning to you too" she said giving him a kiss on the nose. He smile at her and brought her closer giving her a kiss full on the lips,

"you are so beautiful" he said, Sophie just moaned

"say that again and I shall no longer be your fiancé" she said but he just laughed,

"your right, you will be my prisoner and you will never leave this castle again". That stopped her from moaning about the whole subject, she looked at the time and realised it was 10:30, but Howl just held her tighter, "come on Howl, let me go, I'm hungry and I want breakfast" moaned Sophie, but Howl just shock his head.

"No, your staying with me, no one else can have you" he said, snuggling down further under the covers,

"I'll call Markl" and that is what stopped him, so he let go,

"alright, I'm too tired to face Markl's wrath at the moment, I'll be down for breakfast soon" Sophie nodded and got off the bed and left the room, leaving behind a very happy Howl.

* * *

As Sophie made her way down stairs, she saw a excited Markl running upstairs towards her, he lunged at her and made her almost fall, "so what was your answer, I came into your room this morning hoping to find you and you weren't there, I bet you were in Master Howls room, so tell me, tell me, tell me" he shouted eagerly. Sophie looked at him happy and said,

"it took a long to time but I agreed" Markl smiled at her and dragged her down stairs to where Calcifer, the dog and the witch of the waist were.

"Sophie agreed to marry Howl everyone" shouted Markl, Sophie looked away in embarrassment as they all cheered,

"well I'd better make breakfast" said Sophie, but Markl stopped her,

"no allow me Mrs Howl" he said, that made her go completely red, "mostly because I think I'm getting better at cooking and I don't want to lose it" he ran of to get some food and a pan and start cooking over Calcifer. The witch of the waist walked over to Sophie,

"I'm glad you chose to be with him, he may be hard to be with but he will love you until his last breath, trust me, oh and thank you" she said, Sophie nodded but then looked confused,

"thank you for what?"

"for not making the mistake that I made all those years ago" Sophie smiled at the old woman and kiss her forehead. At that moment footsteps were running down the stairs and heading towards Sophie, she suddenly had two arms latched round her squeezing her tight, she turned to see Howl with a big grin on his face. "Congratulations Howl, we were just discussing it with Sophie, but she's being a bit embarrassed" said the old women, Sophie blushed and Howl kissed her neck.

"So when so you guys want the wedding?" called Markl from where Calcifer was, Howl thought to himself,

"I want it to be small, like just you guys and maybe Sophie's family, but how about in 9 months?" he asked looking at Sophie, she smiled and nodded and everyone sat down to eat breakfast, even Calcifer joined them with some egg shells but then whooshed up the chimney saying he would be back later.

* * *

After breakfast Sophie retreated to her room to think about the decision she had just made, she wasn't having second thoughts, it was just the shock of her now having a fiancé. She needed some peace from all this so she took one of her book and left her room, on her way to the front door she encountered Howl, he smiled at her and saw the book in her hand, "going somewhere?" he asked, she nodded,

"yeah, I need to clear my head a bit so I'm going to go to the field to read" he nodded and grabbed her hand and kissed it,

"be back soon, I'll see if I can sneak up on you this time" Sophie just laughed, kissed his cheek then went towards the door and set it to pink. She opened the door to reveal the green field, waved goodbye to Howl and walked off, he watched her leave and went back upstairs, she walked though the field until she found a nice spot by the water where she could read and clear her head. The book she was reading was so much better than the book she read when she locked herself in her room. She stayed there for most of the day, she gave up on the book and just lay down and feel the breeze of the wind and watch the clouds fly past, she began thinking how Howl was going to sneak up on her but didn't care, she was at peace and she didn't want it to end. She swore she began to hear something from the water but chose to ignore it, "it's just a fish" she said to herself, but she was wrong, an arm grabbed her leg and pulled her into the water. She began to scream and as she was fully in the water she closed her eyes and felt someone kissing her, she kisses back and put her arms round the persons neck. She opened her eyes to see Howl in front of her smiling, she began to realise she needed air and swam to the surface, Howl book through the surface the same time as she did,

"how's that for a sneak attack" he said laughing, Sophie laughed as well and began to splash him with water,

"you bloody scared the living day light out of me, but I will forgive you if you do a favour for me" she said, Howl moved closer.

"And what is that my dear?" he said almost and inch away, she smiled,

"just love me forever" he smiled and kissed her some more bringing her closer to him, she put her arms round his neck, she was loving this knowing that he loved her. They pulled apart and Howl just smiles at her then weren't underwater and brought her down with him, they spent the whole afternoon in the water.

* * *

**Well that is the next chapter, I want to thank MeatAngel for being the first to review, they really help a lot, until next time**


	4. Nightmares

It was night, by the time Howl and Sophie emerged from the water, they just lay on the grass and stargazed, Sophie became cold from the water and the wind that was blowing, Howl just put his arm round her and kissed her ear, she just laughed, "oh no, I think you have had enough kisses for a while, we spent the whole afternoon kissing and now I think my lips are swollen" she said, he laughed at her comment but ignore her. He continued to kiss her ear and start moving to her cheek then to the lips, Sophie just put her arms on his shoulder and close her eyes, she could feel that Howl had changed positions and was now on top of her, her heart was beating rapidly, but Howl's kisses soon stopped as they heard Markl call for them,

"HOWL...SOPHIE...DINNER TIME" he shouted.

"What, is he the "what's the time mr wolf" guy" said Sophie, Howl just laughed and got off her and helped her up

"no but I can be" Howl said, Sophie just smiled and made her way into the flying castle through the door. They ate dinner while talking about how great it was about Sophie saying yes to Howls proposal, Sophie didn't say anything but blush, while Howl just smile at her and her blushing.

"Sophie, you're being awfully quiet this evening, are you alright?" asked Calcifer, Sophie turned her head to see Calcifer eating some egg shells, she nodded,

"yeah, I'm alright, I guess I'm just still in shock but I'll be fine tomorrow," she stood up, "if you don't mind, if not that hungry tonight so I'm off to bed" they all nodded and Howl watched her leave.

* * *

Sophie wasn't actually tired but she was hungry, she just wanted to get away from the conversation, she was nervous as hell, it may not seem like it but a lot had happened, her boyfriend proposing, her taking 2 days to think, finding the guts to say yes, and managing to find the will to calm down. She heard that everyone went to bed ages ago and she was just in front of her mirror brushing her silver hair, she noticed it had been growing and in a few weeks it will be as long as it used to be. At that moment she heard her stomach rumble, she really needed some food and taking everyone is asleep, why not now, she silently opened her door but it made a creak, she saw a slice of bread in her sight and tiptoed towards it. "I thought you said you weren't hungry" said a voice behind her, she closed her eyes and turned round to face the owner of the voice, she opened her eyes to find Howl sitting in a chair facing her, "seriously Sophie are you alright?". She nodded but Howl didn't believe her,

"I'm just still in shock and a lot has happened and I just wanted to get away from the conversation of it all without people thinking that I'm ashamed of saying yes, because believe me I'm not having second thoughts" he nodded stood up walking towards the slice of bread. He picked it up and handed it to her,

"here, and try to get some sleep" he said, she nodded, kissed him on the cheek and ran back to her room. After that Howl went up stairs to get some sleep of his own. Inside Sophie's room she just ate the piece of bread and went to sleep hoping she would have pleasant dreams...she was wrong.

* * *

Sophie's Dream

Bombs were falling everywhere, it was like the war a few months back but worse, bodies were scattered everywhere, Howl was next to Sophie and he was looking at something, she looked in the direction he was looking in and saw a girl will flowing brown hair like Sophie used to have. Ships were moving towards her and men got guns to shot her down, Howl became tense and Sophie just watched, who was this girl, was she someone special to Howl, to make him act like this. Everything was targeted at the girl but she showed no expression at all, at that moment the sound of gun fires were everywhere, Sophie couldn't bare to watch any longer so she turned away, she heard Howl gasp and turned to look in the girls direction, the impossible happened, all the bombs, bullets just froze round her, she had her arm stretched out like she was stopping it all. The girl put her arm down and everything just fell, the bombs were disabled and everything just dropped to the floor, all the soldiers gasped,

"my father never wishes for anyone to die, and I will accept his wish, I will not kill you but you will go back to where you come from and leave me alone, it's not my fault that I am what I am, it's just the way things are" spoke the girl, everyone backed away and nodded. The girl just took in a deep breathe and faced Sophie and Howl, she smile but them it disappeared, "they'll be back, it's not over, but I'm glad I'm with you guys again, I love you mum, dad", Sophie gasped and everything went blank.

Dream Ended

* * *

Sophie woke up in shock, that dream seemed so real, what was it, was it a future dream or something like that, was she really her daughter and if she was, why were people trying to kill her? It made Sophie get a headache again, "it was just a dream Sophie, you remember that" she said to herself, she put her head back on her pillow and tried to go back to sleep, but decided that it was now impossible so she got changed into her day clothes and went out her room. This time there was no Howl to stop her, so she continued to walk to the front door, but she was stopped again,

"and where are you going?" called a voice which this time wasn't Howl's, she turned round to find Calcifer looking at her.

"I had a nightmare and now I need a walk, if you see Howl don't tell him to come looking for me and defiantly don't tell him about the nightmare part" Calcifer nodded and Sophie continued to make her way to the door, she set it to pink and walked out to the field. It was beautiful at night, the moon reflected off of the water and everything just shone, it was like the time when she saw into Howls past and saw him as a child, everything was perfect and it was silent. She made her way closer to the water and saw her reflection, she looked at her silver hair and wished it so dearly to be brown again, but now wasn't the time to be thinking about that. Her head was going over and over the dream she had like it was a video and you could rewind it, it was horrible and confusing, if she ever had a daughter she wouldn't like her to have that life of being hunted down until she was dead.

A tear came down her cheek and it fell into the water, she broke down and started to cry, even I'd it was only a dream, not ever would she wish to have it again, over time she cried so much that she fell asleep on the grass.

* * *

**Oooohhh, if you real want to now who that girl is keep reading, i will write it at the end of the story but I will say no more**

**Bye**


	5. It's just a dream

It was a normal morning for Howl, he got up, got dressed and went down stairs to have breakfast, but this time it wasn't so normal, where was Sophie? He checked in her room to see if she slept in from last nights midnight snack but she wasn't there. Markl came down and was also confused about there being no Sophie, "hey Markl, have you seen Sophie?" said Howl, but Markl just shock his head and sighed,

"well, I guess breakfast is up to me" Markl said pulling up his sleeves and headed towards the food. Howl looked at Calcifer who was being very quiet this morning, he walk toward him and pulled a face,

"Calcifer, where is Sophie?"

"um...well, she doesn't wish to be bothered" he said,

"so you know where she is then?" said Howl crossing his arms, Calcifer nodded,

"she turned the dial to pink and went through the door at about 3 in the morning, I don't know, she told me to tell you not to worry and not to go looking for her, but I guess she should have been back by now", Howl was shocked and ran to the door setting it to pink.

"I'm going after her" Howl said,

"Howl, I don't think that is wise, trust me, she's having a hard time about stuff, and before you say it, it has nothing to do with the proposal" called Calcifer, Howl was stopped in his tracks and turned round,

"then what is the matter with her"

"um...oh she told me not to say"

"Calcifer" cried Howl, Calcifer just sighed,

"she been having nightmares, I don't know about but I know they are scaring her" Calcifer looked ashamed about telling even though he swore not to tell.

* * *

Howl walked out the door into the field to look for Sophie, she wasn't in sight but she had to be somewhere, he walked to the cabin where he studied as a child but she wasn't there. He walked out the door and saw Sophie asleep by the water, he smiled to himself and walked towards her, he saw that her eyes were red and that she had been crying, his smile disappeared. He picked her head up and put it on his lap, she shifted in her sleep and began to open her eyes, she looked at him, smiled then went back to sleep, she then gasped realising who it was and got up on to her feet and looked at Howl who was also on his feet.

"Why did you go off Sophie, I was worried sick when I didn't see you in your room or round Calcifer, don't ever do that to me again" he said, she looked down at her feet,

"I'm sorry" she said and Howl just sighed.

"Ok, I know you're going to get upset with Calcifer but she told me that you have been having nightmares" Sophie gasped and got ready to run but Howl grabbed her arm and pulled her closer, "please Sophie, I just want to help, please tell me" she just shock her head, "please" he was now begging. Sophie sighed,

"Howl it was only a dream"

"Sophie, tell me" he looked at her angrily now, she looked down again,

"it started off with a big war, like the one that just passed, bodies were everywhere, you were beside me looking at something, I follow your line of sight and you were looking at a girl with long flowing brown hair, she looked to be about 14 or 15. Everyone was pointing there guns at her, ships came and targeted bombs, she showed no emotion, just stood there, everyone fired and I just couldn't look anymore, but you gasped so I looked to see the impossible happen, all the bombs and bullets just froze in front of her, she had her arm out like she was stopping them. When she put her arm down the bombs were disabled and everything fell to the ground, she spoke to all the men saying about her father never wishing for people to die and that it wasn't her fault that she was born the way she was, everyone nodded and backed away from her, she then turned to us and..." Sophie stopped and looked down. Howl looked at her,

"Sophie?" he said concerned, she looked up,

"she said that they would be back but she was glad that we were with her again, she also called us mum and dad" Sophie looked serious, Howl took in a deep breathe,

"Sophie, if you and I ever have a child we will keep them safe, even at the cost of our own life, I will never let anyone hurt them" Sophie nodded and put her head on his chest, he hugged her tight,

"Howl, is there anything called a future dream?" he nodded,

"I have them all the time, but the dream you have was fortunate", she peered up,

"yes, but she was being hunted, people wanted to kill her and I don't want that" she cried, Howl tried to hush her, he put her in his arms and cradled her. He to was thinking about the dream, what Sophie said about the girl freezing all the objects in the air is extremely powerful, more powerful taking she was only 14-15. Sophie eventually drifted back to sleep and he kissed her on the forehead, he lifted her up and carried her back inside the floating castle, everyone was upstairs apart from Calcifer,

"she ok?" he said, Howl nodded and continued to carry her to her room and lay her on her bed, he got a chair and sat by her holding her hand. Was this girl even real, what did she mean by that we were with her again, did we get rid of her, for now the matter could wait, they still had 9 months till the wedding and already Sophie was having dreams about children, was the girl destined for something great, Howl always wanted a kid and ever since he got together with Sophie he wanted it even more. He could feel her hand move and her eyes opened and looked at him, he smiled at her and kissed her hand,

"Sophie, do you actually want kids?" he asked her, Sophie blushed but thought for a moment,

"I guess I do, back when I never met you I never thought of it because I never had a boyfriend let alone a fiancé" he nodded and got up,

"I'll get you some breakfast, you stay here got it? And if you leave, I will hunt you down and lets just say our wedding night will be a little early" she laughed and snuggled further down into the covers. He smiled at her and went to get her breakfast, Markl ran down the stairs,

"did you find her?" he asked, Howl nodded and continued cooking some bacon and eggs for two, he put them into sandwiches and got back to Sophie who was still in her room but was by the window staring out into the clouds, he set the food down and join in with her staring, he turned to her and kissed her neck, she just giggled,

"I thought I told you to stay put, you moved at least 3 steps" he said, Sophie laughed

"oh now that is just an excuse to sleep with me" she said,

"true, but I can't help it, you're so beautiful" he said. Sophie began to blush and turn her head to kiss Howl on the lips, the door was left open and they both laughed as they heard a yuck sound come from Markl but didn't care, they were enjoying this.

* * *

**Yeah, sorry not that exciting, but just remember it is the build up and remember that I love reviews so can I please get some more, tell me what you like or how to improve, I've already got my story line set out so I don't need help with that. Well until next time**


	6. Suliman's telling

( 8 Months to go )

Howl had received a note from Madame Suliman about her wanting to see him, this time it wasn't about killing him but just for a talk, Sophie wasn't to sure of the idea, she didn't trust her, but Howl knew what he was doing. He was making his way to the door when Sophie put her arms round him, "I don't trust her, she tried to kill you last time, why do you trust her?" she cried, Howl turned round to face his fiancé,

"first of all she has no reason to kill me now and second she just wants to talk, if I am in danger you will know" he said calmly before pecking Sophie on the lips. She began to loosen her grip on him and that was when he was out the door, he grew his winds and flew away, she watched him leave feeling that Madame Suliman didn't just want a cup of tea with him, what did she want?

* * *

Howl flew for ages, because the castle was in the air it was a rather pleasant journey through the clouds, he saw a break through in the clouds and saw the palace where Madame Suliman was, he flew down until he got to the gate and made the rest of the journey on foot. Howl didn't trust her either but he wanted to find out what was up, he found the steps and he had to say that there were a lot of them, he could understand how the witch of the waist became that sweating in her condition, but Howl at least was fit and got up the stair eventually. "Master Howl, we have been expecting you" called a boy behind him, Howl turned to see a small blonde boy, one of the boys that usually hang round Madame Suliman. Howl followed the boy until they got to a familiar green house where she tried to kill him the last time, he saw that the roof was fixed and that Madame Suliman was sitting in her usual place by the window, he walked up to her and she smiled at him,

"been a good boy lately Howl?" she asked, he nodded,

"by my standards, yes" he answer,

"please sit" she pointed to the chair in front of her. "I have heard from that dog of mine that you are now engaged to that Sophie girl, the one that had a curse and played as your mother, she did a rather good job at it too, but congratulations on the engagement", Howl smile and sat down,

"thank you, but I don't think you asked me to come here just to congratulate us" Madame smiled but shock her head.

"As usual you are very smart, but no, I didn't summon you here to congratulate you. I brought you here to warn you about the future" Howl's thoughts went straight to the dream the Sophie had,

"I think I know what will happen in the future, Sophie has already seen it"

"then you know about your daughter then, Howl she will be too strong, stronger than yourself and she will have the power to take over everything, I cannot allow her to live, Sophie saw her in her older form but we can always change the future if we know how" Howl's eyes widened.

"If I ever have a child, you will not hurt them, or I will kill you myself, but let me ask you this, will she be in control?" he shouted, Madame Suliman nodded,

"a surprisingly yes, but I don't care, she will not survive" Howl gritted his teeth,

"so you brought me here just to tell me that you will kill my offspring, I don't care if this girl will be stronger than me, I want her to live long enough to see that power. You know what you are, your prejudice, you don't even know what she will be like and already you think that they are going to take over you" he shouted, "I'm leaving" and he stormed out the room. Who did she think she is, saying that she was going to kill his offspring, he wouldn't let that happen, for now he needs to keep this a secret from Sophie or she'll never go through with this engagement plan, he wanted her but for now it will be his little secret.

* * *

Howl's flight home was rather long taking that he flew slow, what was he going to say to Sophie when she asks him about how it went, he couldn't tell the truth, the castle began to come into sight and he had an idea, it was a rubbish one but it just might work. He flew to the door and opened it to find Sophie talking to Calcifer, she saw him and smiled, Howl got rid of his feathers and gave her a hug and a kiss on the forehead, "yuck you too, get a room" called Calcifer, they both laughed,

"so how did it go, what did she want?" Sophie asked, Howl just shrugged his shoulders,

"she didn't want anything really, just to congratulate us on the engagement and hopes that we will be happy together" he lied. Sophie looked at his suspiciously, but then shrugged her shoulders and walked to her room, once she was out of sight Calcifer whispered,

"alright that was a rubbish lie, even she saw through it but left the matter, so come on, tell me what she wanted" Howl sighed,

"you promise you won't tell anyone, not even the witch of the waist and for god sake no Sophie" he said, Calcifer nodded. "I was telling the truth about the congratulating, but then she went on to stuff about the future, telling that she was going to kill my offspring for they will be too powerful, like the most powerful wizard can't have a child, but I won't let her touch them and Sophie can have her children without anyone trying to kill them" Calcifer sighed.

"Wow that has got to be tough, don't listen to Madame Suliman, she just doesn't want anyone to take her place, without the job she has, she is nothing, think of the positives remember" Howl nodded,

"thank you, you have always been a good friend even when I don't deserve one"

"hey, don't mention it" Calcifer smiled and Howl went upstairs to his room, he couldn't take the fact that Madame Suliman didn't want him to have children because they're is a chance they will have magic and they will be stronger than him. He shut the thought out and began thinking about the seeking in 8 months, and his beautiful bride-to-be,

"Sophie" and he closed his eyes, hoping to get some sleep.

* * *

**And that is the next chapter, I'm actually having fun writing this story but I can't wait until I get to the good parts, it will be worth the wait.**


	7. The Prince

( 7 Months to go )

It had been a month since Madame Suliman's death threats, still Howl hasn't told, and plans not to, he wants Sophie to be happy and not for her decisions to change because one person supposedly says that they were going to kill your child. Madame Suliman was and ass, she couldn't grasp the concept of losing her job, but now wasn't the time to think about that, Sophie had been acting weird again, she told Howl that it wasn't a bad dream just nervousness about the wedding, it was now 7 months away and already she was getting prewedding nerves, it happens in brides-to-be. Still Sophie tried to stay calm, the witch of the waste insisted that she would make Sophie's wedding dress and Sophie keeps on complaining about the old woman trying to measure her all the time, Sophie made sure that Howl was out the room when they were measuring her waist, it got a little embarrassing for her. Most of the time Howl and Sophie were in the fields, Howl tried to sneak up on her again through the water but she was waiting, he still brought her in though. Sophie was starting to get really tired of having to dry her clothes again and again every time she went to the field, ever since Howl's proposal he has been acting different, probably because he wants to get into her pants but not until their wedding night. Sophie and Howl were just on the grass saying nothing, just watching the clouds pass, it was so silent until Howl turned to her, "Sophie?"

"yeah?" she said still looking at the sky,

"I was thinking of going to see the prince in the other realm soon to tell him of the news, he is a good friend and I think that you would like him at the wedding, would you like to come along, in sure I won't get too jealous taking that Markl told me you kissed him and that is why he went from turnip head to the prince" Sophie blushed.

"It was one kiss on the cheek and that was because he was being brave, and yes I would love to see him" Howl looked at her weirdly, grabbed her arms and pinned her down on the grass,

"so you do love him?" Sophie just laughed,

"don't worry, as handsome and rich as him, I wouldn't trade anything for living in a flying castle", he smiled at her,

"good" and he kissed her, but she pulled away,

"no, I have told you not until our wedding night"

"it will be a painful 7 months but I can deal with it, the question is can you?" Sophie laughed and pushed him off of her. She got up and stretched her arm out to help Howl up,

"shall we go" said Sophie, Howl nodded and they walked back inside the castle,

"so what do you want, the more beautiful way with me flying or the boring walk to the palace?" Sophie thought hard,

"I would like to go the beautiful way, but promise you won't drop me" Howl nodded,

"and if I do, I will fly as fast as I can to catch you" he kissed her and turned into his bird form, "I'll give you a piggyback" Sophie nodded and jumped on his back.

"Ready?" he said, she nodded and Howl jumped out of the door into the sky, Sophie held on tight to Howl and closed her eyes, too scared to look down, "Sophie, I won't let you fall, now open your eyes" she did as he told her and opened them to meet the clouds, she stared in awe and could see a smile come across Howl's face. She was loving this, it all had to end though when the other realms palace came into view and Howl flew down away from the clouds, oh well, she'll be back when they need to return home.

* * *

Howl landed out side the gates , Sophie got off of him and he turned about into human, he grabbed Sophie's hand and led her toward the palace, it was big and beautiful and had fewer steps than the other palace. When they got to the top of the steps the were stopped, "state your business here" asked one of the guards,

"I am Master Howl and this is my fiancé Sophie, we are friends of the crowned prince and we would like to speak with him" said Howl, the guard looked at him,

"wait here" and he went off to find the prince. Sophie and Howl had to stay put so they just sat on the steps and waited, after about 5 minutes they saw a familiar face rush out,

"Sophie, Howl, it's wonderful to see you guys after so long, I still can't thank you enough for setting me free from that curse Sophie" said the prince as he gave each of them a hug, Sophie nodded, "so what brings you here today, is everything alright."

"Yes, better than alright" said Howl, "we came here to ask you a favour?" the prince blinked,

"a favour?" Howl nodded,

"you see two months back I proposed to Sophie and she agreed" the princes face shone,

"oh congratulations to both of you, I was waiting to hear when you guys would get engaged, your just perfect for each other"

"thank you" said Sophie, "but we came here to ask you if you would like to be at the wedding, it will be small, just a few friends and a couple of family members". The prince smile and bowed,

"I would be honoured to attend, I owe you that much" he said, Sophie smiled,

"thank you, it would mean a lot to us" she said,

"so when is it?"

"it will be in 7 months so you have plenty of time to go shopping, but because you are the prince I don't think you need to, your wardrobes probably packed with fancy stuff" said Howl, the prince laughed and scratched his head.

"Yeah, it's full of stuff like that, I don't need them all but it's just the way things are, anyway I'm will be looking forward to it" he bowed again and Howl bowed and Sophie curtsied **(he is a prince and it would be disrespectful not to)**.

"See you then" shouted Sophie as they all went their separate ways, Howl put his arm round Sophie's waist and pulled her closer,

"well that was fun, wasn't it, I bet he has an eye for you" Howl said, Sophie realised he was being cheeky and hit him on the shoulder,

"very funny, but I don't think so. Let me get this straight, if I kiss one person on the cheek, you will become jealous straight away even though I have already agreed to be yours" she said, he smiled and nodded, "great, you have no faith in me." He laughed,

"no, I have no faith in you what so ever" he joked "I believe you will fall in love with every man you meet" he laughed and kissed her on the lips, "let's go", Sophie nodded, Howl transformed and Sophie jumped on his back to await the breathe taking journey home.

* * *

**So now the prince is invited, just remember that this is just the build up to the main event and that I love reviews so...**

**PLEASE REVIEW THIS**


	8. Family

( 6 Months to go )

With the witch of the waste, Markl, the prince, Calcifer and of course the dog Heen in the wedding list, all was left was to ask Sophie's mother and younger sister. Sophie had been nervous to ask them because, well, they were family and family has always been the most difficult to tell things to, Howl had been trying to help her but she wouldn't compromise, "come on Sophie, you want them there don't you" Howl said,

"Howl, you don't understand, my family aren't always good at understanding things and my mother might get upset taking that you didn't consult with her first" Howl sighed, smile then moved closer to her taking her hand.

"Sophie, it will be alright, they will understand, they will understand that you love me and I dame well love you" Sophie laughed, "trust me, it will be fine" she took in a deep breath and nodded, he smiled at her and kissed her, she kissed back then pulled away.

"It's late, I'm off to bed" Sophie whispered against this mouth, he smiled and kissed her again,

"fine, I'll let you go, but tomorrow Sophie, you need to face them and tell, they will be heart broken if you don't think about inviting your family" she nodded,

"I know, it's just not about my mum and sister, it's about my step-dad, I've never officially met him and I don't know what he is like"

"like I said, everything will be fine" she nodded again then released her hand from his grip. Turns out that Howl dragged her into his room and locked the door, so she had to unlock it and tiptoe down stairs to her room because it was very late and Markl would definitely be in bed, well she hoped he was because it was about 2:00am and if he was up playing his games she was going to kill him. Anyway, back in Howl's room, he was listening to the tiny footsteps of Sophie and smiled to himself, to think in 6 months she won't have to keep sleeping down stairs, she was going to be his and by god he was going to take advantage of that, he wanted her, he needed her. He heard her door close and put his head on his pillow, "oh Sophie, why can't you just stay up here, we're already engaged, I guess she doesn't trust me...fair enough" he said before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Howl woke Sophie up the next morning with a kiss, she was sort of pissed because she was having a nice dream, Howl was revealed to hear that. He told her that he wanted to set out early this morning because the castle had flown further away from her home town, he could easily take the flower shop route but he knew how Sophie loved the skies and where would the fun be in that. "Come on sleepy head, I promise that you can sleep when we get back, but on one condition" he said, Sophie peered her drowsy eyes up to him,

"and what is that" she yawned,

"that you sleep in my bed tonight, I promise that I won't do anything like have sex with you, I just want to know that you're there" she smiled at him,

"hum...should I trust you one this" she joked, "oh alright, it can't hurt" Howl smiled and transformed into his bird form, she thought he looked a lot like a raven but pushed the thought away and jumped on his back.

"Have a nice journey" they heard Calcifer call before Howl jumped out the door and took flight, the blow of the wind woke Sophie up but she still wanted to be in bed where it was soft and warm, well at least she had Howl who was feathery and warm. The journey was about half an hour, she could tell Howl didn't want to trouble Calcifer by making him turn the whole castle around, he wanted Sophie to have a nice long journey through the clouds, she loved it.

"Are you finally awake back there?" he shouted through the noise of the wind, she nodded and hugged his neck, she saw a smile come across his face as he kissed her arm. Sophie saw her home town the same time Howl did, he had to swop down making Sophie hold on tighter, he landed right outside her mothers hat shop, Sophie got off of Howl and looked at his seeing that he turned back to human, she took a deep breathe and nodded,

"ready!" she said before heading towards the door and unlocking it with the key she used when she worked there. They headed inside to find it had no one in and was completely dark,

"I'm sorry, I swore I locked that door, the shop is closed but come back in..." called a voice, it's owner came round the corner and stopped talking to see her daughter in front of her with medium cut, silver hair with a black haired man behind her. "Sophie, is that you?" her mother asked, Sophie nodded and saw her mother running towards her giving her the worlds biggest hug, Sophie began to choke,

"yeah mum, it's me, could you let me go now, your sort of killing me" said Sophie gasping for breathe, she could hear Howl laughing behind her. Her mum let her go,

"oops, sorry, I guess I got carried away, it's just that I haven't seen you in so long" Sophie laughed.

"It's alright, but we didn't come here just for a random visit, we wish to speak with you about something, is Lettie in?" her mother shock her head,

"sorry she's working but I could go get her if you wish" Sophie shock her head,

"no, it's alright, we can go over there after we are done talking to you" her mum nodded,

"oh, come please take a seat" she said guiding them into a siting area. Howl and Sophie sat next to each other and Sophie squeezed his hand, "now, what did you want to talk about, oh where's my manners? Sophie would you like to introduce me to this fine young man"

"this is Howl, he's my fiancé" her mothers mouth dropped,

"Howl...fiancé...isn't Howl the one that steals peoples hearts" oh yeah, he sealed Sophie's alright,

"no mum, that was a lie" Sophie said,

"that's what we came here for" interrupted Howl, "you see, me and Sophie are getting married in 6 months and we were planning to invite you, it will be a small wedding, just a few friends and family." Sophie's mum looked at Howl, smiled and grabbed his hands off Sophie's,

"please take care of my daughter, I would be delighted to attend, am I allowed to bring my husband" he nodded,

"we will send out the invitations soon, I just wanted your blessings first" said Howl, Sophie's mum smiled and hugged Sophie goodbye and wished them luck and see them in 6 months. Howl and Sophie were walking hand in hand to where Lettie worked, "see, I told you it wouldn't be so bad" he whispered,

"just wait till you meet my sister" she smiled as they walked through the doors to Lettie's work place. In a stroke of luck, the first person they saw was indeed Lettie, she saw her sister and ran to her giving the same hug that her mum gave, "oh, come one" Sophie said, Howl just burst out laughing, Lettie backed away,

"sorry, I guess you went to see mum first by that look on your face" Lettie said, she looked at Howl, "oh, and who is this?"

"Howl, this is my sister Lettie, Lettie, this is my fiancé Howl" Lettie's mouth dropped,

"Howl...fiancé...isn't he the guy that steals girls hearts" Sophie pulled a face,

"you realise you are more like mum than you know, and those are just lies, but you are right, he stole my heart" Lettie saw Howl smile and she smile.

"Well come, I bet you need to say something taking that I haven't been invited to the wedding yet" she gestured them to sit, they sat,

"me and Howl are getting married in 6 months and we were wondering if you would like to come, it's nothing fancy, just a few friends and a few family members, mums already agreed to come and she's bring that husband of hers" Lettie smiled,

"that's more like it, and I would love to come, and Sophie he may not be dad but he is really nice" Sophie looked down.

"I know, I'm just being prejudice" she looked up, "well see you there, we will be sending out the invitations soon to give you the details" Lettie nodded and looked at Howl,

"you hurt my sister and you have me to answer to"

"don't worry, I love her with my whole heart, I will protect her with my life" he answer, Lettie just smile and watched Howl and Sophie take off.

* * *

After half an hour they were starting to get close to the castle, "you still tired" Howl asked, Sophie shock her head,

"no, but even so I won't disappoint you, I will still sleep in your bed tonight, but no tricks or I'm going to sleep in my own bed and you will never get your wedding night surprise" Howl laughed,

"don't worry, I won't, but I'm glad". When the castle came into view it was night time, what was Calcifer doing with that castle, doing a trip round the world, they through the door and realised it was late and that everyone, including Calcifer had gone to sleep. Sophie looked at Howl,

"I'll meet you in your room" he nodded,

"good 'cause if you don't, I'll come and get you myself" she smiled and they went to there rooms. Sophie got changed into her pyjamas and opened her door, walked upstairs and knocked on Howl's door, it opened almost immediately and smiled at her and kissed her neck bringing her into the room,

"no tricks" Sophie said,

"wouldn't dream of it" he said against her neck. He pulled away and lay on his bed and gestured Sophie to lye next to him, she took a deep breathe and did as she was told, he put the covers over her and held her close, "I love you Sophie, goodnight" and they fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

**Yeah, made that chapter quite long, didn't mean to just came out that way, I'm still waiting for review.**

**Come on, they keep me going**


	9. Secrets

( 5 Months to go )

The wedding was starting to get close, they really needed to send out those invitation, for the past month Sophie has agreed to sleep in Howl's bed once a week just to keep him quiet, he wasn't arguing. They looked at the people on the list:

-Markl

-Witch of the Waste

-Heen

-The Prince

-Lettie

-Sophie's mum

-Calcifer

Sophie looked partly confused about the list, "Howl, aren't you going to invite Madame Suliman, she was nice enough to congratulate us all those months ago" she said, Howl thoughts were going to the conversation that him and Madame Suliman shared, about killing his offspring, but like she said,

"we can always change the future if we know how." Howl shook his head,

"I already asked her" he lied, "she said she would be honoured but can't for she has a lot to do so no", Sophie was sitting on Howl's lap in his room looking over it, she looked at him pulling a face like she didn't believe him,

"oh come on Howl, you really are a terrible lier, I knew you were lying when you came back after that visit, so come on spill the beans, what did she said and why aren't you inviting her." Howl gulped, how was he going to tell this to Sophie, he shook his head,

"I'm sorry Sophie but I can't tell you what happened, it will break your heart" he said looking down, she sighed,

"is it really that horrible?" he nodded, "fine, I'll believe you for now about the 'already asked her' story, but I will want an answer so, just promise me something" he looked up, "don't spend another month away from me trying to figure out who to say it to my face again." He smiled and kissed her, she kissed back then pushed him so he was lying on his bed, she got on top of him and continued kissing, Howl's eyes widened,

"um...Sophie" he said between kisses, she stopped

"don't worry, I'm not going to, I just want you to hold me" she continued and he moved his arms round her waist pulling her closer. Howl always loved Sophie close to him like this, but he knew he couldn't pull any fast ones or she'll never trust him again, he flipped them over so he was on top and took control, they spent about 5 minutes in that position until Howl pulled away,

"come on, it's late and I'm tired, is tonight going to be one of the night of the week" he said, she thought hard,

"I can't be bothered to move, so yes" Howl got off of her and wrapped his arms round her holding her close,

"5 more months Sophie, 5 more months" and he closed his eyes keeping Sophie close to him.

* * *

The following day was quiet but everyone was everywhere preparing, Sophie and Howl sent off the invitation, Howl could see the discomfort in his fiancé's eyes, the wedding was coming close and every month Sophie became more distant. She now hides in her room thinking things through, she told Howl not to worry, but how couldn't he, his love was hiding herself away because of a coming event. Sophie came out of her room to see Howl talking to Calcifer, some of the things she had been thinking about was Howl lying to her last night, she knew it was for a good reason, but what was that reason, she had to confront him. She walked up to him after Calcifer had left up the chimney, "alright Howl" she said, he looked at her, "I don't care if it will break my heart, just tell me what Madame Suliman said 3 months ago, please it's like you don't trust me, I know that you are hiding it for my own good but not know it feels like my questions are just eating me alive, please I'm begging." Howl looked down on his love, he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose,

"please Sophie, don't make me tell, it is to horrible, you said that you would leave it" Sophie was starting to get angry,

"I said for now, but now I want to know" Howl walked off up the stairs, she grabbed his sleeves, "HOWL" she shouted, he flicked away her hand and looked at her dead in the eyes, he was angry.

"DON'T YOU SEE I AM HIDING THIS TO PROTECT YOU, I DON'T WANT WHAT MADAME SULIMAN'S WORDS TO EFFECT YOUR DECISIONS" he shouted and stormed upstairs leaving a shocked Sophie, that was their first argument, she ran into her room crying, slammed the door and locked it,

"you don't have to be so harsh Howl" she said as she cried into her pillow.

* * *

Upstairs Howl was outside his room, sitting on the floor, listening to Sophie slamming her door, Markl came out his room immediately, "what happened?" he said, Howl stayed silent, "Howl?" Howl looked up to Markl then looked down again,

"I think I just broke Sophie heart" he said and began to cry, Markl sat next to him,

"how?", Howl sniffled,

"I wouldn't tell her something that she was desperate to know, she begged me but I just wanted to protect her and I shouted in her face, now she's in her room crying" Markl sighed.

"what is this thing she wants to know?"

"what Madame Suliman said to me 3 months back"

"which is" Howl gulped,

"that she would try to kill my offspring, and that will effect Sophie deeply" he didn't want to do on about the changing future part because Markl didn't know about Sophie's dreams and she would get even more upset with him if he told. Markl scratched his head,

"wow, that is hard to tell, but Howl, you can protect the child, your an amazing wizard and you can do great things, go and tell her, and tell her that you will always be there for her and your children" Howl gulped again then smiled at Markl,

"thanks Markl, that helped" he got up, "well I need to sort this out" Markl nodded and Howl went down stairs and knocked on Sophie's door. He could hear crying coming from inside, he did this and now he was going to fix it, she didn't answer him so he unlocked the door with magic and opened it. He saw him fiancé lying on her bed, he knelt down beside her and put his hand on her cheek, she opened her eyes and slapped his hand away,

"what do you want?" she said,

"to tell you what you want to know" she calmed down, "first you must understand that no matter what I will alway be there to protect you and let nothing happen" she nodded, Howl took in a deep breathe. "What I said about the congratulations part was true but then she went on to more horrifying stuff" Sophie looked at him confused, he took in another deep breathe, "she said that she will try and kill my offspring" Sophie put her hand over her month,

"but the dream I had with my daughter in grown up form" she said, he nodded,

"that will happen if nothing happens, but Madame Suliman is willing to change the future, but just remember this, I will never let her near our children, she can go to hell first. She doesn't understand and she thinks that our children will want to take over her department, she's prejudice" he saw more tears began to form round Sophie's eyes, he whipped them away, "I'm guessing your going to change your mind about children now aren't you" she shook her head,

"no, I want to have children and no one is going to get them, I have faith in you to protect me" she whispered. She leaned in to kiss him and Howl kissed back threading his fingers through her silver hair as she did with his back hair, "thank you for telling me" she said and hugged him tightly, Madame Suliman can go to hell.

* * *

**Yeah, Madame Suliman can go to hell, well that's the next one,**

**I'll give you a little hint on what the "1 month to go" chapter will be, let's just say it will be funny and tragic at the ashamed time.**

**Well that's all from me**


	10. The best design

( 4 Months to go )

It had been a month since Howl told Sophie about what Madame Suliman told him, she took it better than he thought but maybe that was just for his sake, the past month had been crazy. The witch of the waste had been hunting down Sophie to do the fitting for her dress but Sophie just ran into her room, she didn't like needles being prodded into her. "Please Sophie" called the witch, "I know it will look great on you, I promise I'll try not to poke you with needles but thanks to Madame Suliman I am only an old lady so give me some credit, I am trying" she was shouting at Sophie's door because she locked herself in her room again, Howl was behind the witch smiling at how desperate the witch was to do Sophie's dress. He knew that she wasn't upset but just stubborn so he just walked off and left them to it,

"it's embarrassing" whined Sophie from her room, Howl heard that and laughed,

"don't worry Sophie, if she hurts you I'll heal you, ok" shouted Howl from upstairs. Sophie unlocked the door and slowly made her way out, the witch smiled and grabbed her hand pulling her upstairs, they pasted Howl,

"help me" Sophie mouthed, Howl laughed and waved goodbye going into his own room. In the witch's room there was a bed, desk and in the corner was an ordinary white dress, she got out a stool,

"come on Sophie, stand on it" she said, Sophie whined as she made her way toward it, the witch gently put the dress over Sophie's head, let's just say it made her look fat, Sophie pulled a dull face, "don't look at me like that, your lucky I actually asked you so we could do the fitting or you would be walking down the isle looking like you were 5 mouths pregnant" Sophie blushed then stopped whining. Continuously the witch kept pricking Sophie, the witch told her to wear a blindfold so she didn't see it until the wedding day, she did tell Sophie that she would ask Markl how it was so Sophie didn't walk down the isle looking like a fruit cake. Next door in Howl's room, he was working with Markl, they kept hearing Sophie yelping because of all the needles,

"I believe she should have stayed locked in her room" said Markl,

"I HEARD THAT" shouted Sophie from next door, they both laughed like mad. The witch told Sophie that she used to make dresses before she turned to the way she was, she was very skilled and made a lot of money from the, that made Sophie relax a bit. She could feel that the witch put a ribbon round the waist so she could look more thinner, she wanted to know what it looked like, desperately, to know what the reaction of Howl and Markl will be,

Was she beautiful?

Did she look like a bride?

What would her friends and family think?

Those were the questions going round in her mind, "when you made dresses for people, did you normally make them wear a blindfold?" asked Sophie, the witch sighed,

"no, I didn't, I'm making you wear a blindfold because this is one of the best dresses I have ever made, and I know that you wouldn't want to spoil it for yourself, just think about it. You're on your wedding day and you see the dress that you have already seen before, I want you to be surprised, dazzled even, will you just trust me on that" Sophie nodded and let the witch continue, this was going to be her best dress ever, Sophie was wondering what that would turn out like.

* * *

After about 4 hours of modelling, the dress was finally done, the witch gently took it off of her and led her out of the room before removing the blindfold, "MARKL, IT'S READY, YOU CAN LOOK NOW" called the witch, Markl came running out of Howl's room and carefully went into the room of the dress, making sure that Sophie didn't get a glimpse of it. The door shut and Howl came out of his room smiling,

"look at you, that witch really did make you suffer, your skin is full of holes" he said and held out his hand, "come on, I'll heal them" she nodded and took his hand, he took her into his room and sat on his bed, he sort of did a "waterbender" healing way, he got some water and put it on her wounds, it began to glow which looked like a good sign. Howl was concentrating but Sophie didn't take her eyes off of him, she just looked at him in the eyes and though about what Madame Suliman said, she believed in Howl but what Suliman said was too cruel, Sophie had been hiding her sadness for a month now and couldn't do it anymore. While Howl was healing her, he saw a tear fall on her hands, he looked up to a crying Sophie, he already knew what she was crying about, he was thinking that if she didn't cry then she would have no heart, but here she was crying her eyes out. He stopped and put his arms round her

"sssshhhhh, it's ok, I told you didn't I, I would protect you and the child" he said, Sophie sniffled,

"how did you..."

"it doesn't take that long to figure out Sophie, if you didn't cry I would be worried about you, I have been worrying about you for the past month but guess you were just trying to be brave" she nodded and continued crying into his shirt, he kissed her forehead and held her trying to make her stop crying. If you hold in tears they can come out as a waterfall, and that is what Sophie did, she held them in for to long and here is the waterfall. Eventually she stopped crying and just stayed there motionless in Howl's arms,

"never let me go, you hear me" she whispered, he kissed her forehead,

"wouldn't dream of it"

* * *

Next door in the witch's room, the witch was showing Markl the dress, Markl stood there in front of it with his mouth open and speechless, and not one of those stupid ways, Markl's heart literally stopped, "how?" he managed to spit out, the witch smiled,

"I told Sophie that this would be my best design and I guess I was right, I have been saving this design for 50 years just waiting for someone special to come along and let me make it for them, Sophie has helped me before and now I want to help her, and this is how I accomplished it." Markl hadn't taken his eyes of the dress, it was just perfect, nothing was out of place, to think no magic went into this was unreal, it was impossible, he then smiled and turned to the witch,

"oh yeah, she will love the dress, it a master piece" he said before taking one last look at the dress them leaving the room. The witch looked at the dress then sighed,

"that special person was meant to be me, and I was to late in answering that stupid question, but I'm glad that I got to make it for Sophie" she said before walking out of the room and locking the door leaving the dress in the corner.

* * *

**Ok, want to know what the dress looks like, you will find out on the wedding day,**

**You've got to feel sorry for the witch, it's heart breaking,**

**Oh and just say, who ever reviews I will post your name up for everyone to see,**

**Well, thank you Yasmin (guest) for reviewing, it means a lot to me and it helps to keep me going, **

**Well, until next time**


	11. Hidden Plans

( 3 Months to go )

"Markl? What are you doing?" said Sophie, Markl was holding about 4 rolled up paper, a lot like blue prints, Markl had been running hoping that neither Sophie nor Howl would catch him but to late, he turn to a suspicious looking Sophie and gave a nice good boy smile, she wasn't buying it.

"Um...well, you see the witch and I have been planning something tht you guys can't see, even Calcifer is helping" he said, Sophie was glaring at him with her arms crossed, "well, I think I'll be going now...bye", Markl turned to see Howl in his way pulling the same face Sophie was. "I can't tell you, the witch told me so and you'll ruin the surprise" he shot his hand over his mouth, he wasn't meant to say that,

"what surprise?" asked Howl still glaring,

"um...HEY, I NEED HELP FROM THE WITCH OF THE WASTE" he shouted, the witch emerged from her room with her hands over her ears,

"no need to shout, I'm not deaf yet, now what is the matter?" she asked,

"these two are trying to ruin everything" Markl said, the witch smiled at both Howl and Sophie.

"No need to be suspicious, it's only your wedding plans" Sophie snapped out of her glare,

"but why do you need to organise a wedding with that may papers, it's only a small wedding, you know, weddings are expensive" the witch shook her head,

"no, because I have my ways and most of the stuff on these blue prints I have. Let's just say I know someone who will give us a discount, he'll do it like a full paid wedding but for less amount" Howl sighed,

"ok, but are we allowed to see"

"NO!" shouted Markl and ran to his room,

"well that was joyful, ok I going back to work" said the witch and she went back into her room leaving it just Sophie and Howl, he smiled at her and gestured her to follow. He walked into his room with her behind,

"I was going to save it for our wedding day but I thought I would give it to you now" he said reaching his hand under his pillow, he really keeps a lot of precious stuff under there, wonder what else there is, he pulled out a large flat box and walked toward Sophie who was currently blushing,

"you really didn't have to" she said, he smiled at her,

"oh but I did" and he opened it to reveal a neckless that only royals would wear, it showed a large emerald hanging down, it was too beautiful,

"how did you..?" she asked,

"I have my ways, it used to be my mothers, given to her by my father before their wedding, now I'm giving it to you before ours." Sophie felt so happy she was about to cry, he held her tight,

"why are you so good to me, I don't deserve all this, why?" she sobbed, Howl laughed,

"because I love you and I want you to know that you are my whole world, I couldn't live without you" Sophie laughed, stopped crying and pulled away,

"so which name am I going to be, Jenkins or Pendragon?" she asked, Howl pulled his thinking face.

"Well I think that Sophie Pendragon is the nicest, what about you" she nodded, and rested her head on his chest,

"you know, this is harder than I thought, all this wedding business, the witch, Markl and Calcifer are turning it into a fancy thing, next there'll be camera" Howl laughed,

"yeah, that is a bit far, don't worry, there won't be a live program about our wedding, it's just those guys want to make our special because they finally want to hear that you admit that you are beautiful" he said, Sophie pulled a face,

"so you're telling me that all of this is just to make me admit to something so meaningless" Howls head began swaying from side to side,

"yes and no, we've never been to a wedding here and I guess those guys want it to be the best ever", Sophie sighed and he kissed her head, "not long now, you can survive for 3 more months."

* * *

In Markl's room be put the blue prints on his desk and spread them out, he grew his beard to look more professional but it just made him laugh went he looked at himself in the mirror, the witch came in to find a laughing, bearded boy. She choked to get his attention, he looked at her and made the beard disappear, "having a bit of fun our we?" she asked, Markl went red and shook his head, the witch smiled and walked over to his to look at the blue prints, "well done on getting caught by the way" she said sarcastically, Markl looked at the witch in shock,

"hey, it wasn't my fault, I was trying to be careful, but Sophie spotted me and the Howl came and then it went into one big mess" the witch just laughed.

"I was only joking, just next time wait a bit longer to see if the coast is really clear" Markl nodded and turned back to the blue prints,

"so I asked Calcifer about what we should do and I jotted down some of mine, your's and his ideas, do you think this will do" he held the sheet up so she could get a better view. The witch was mesmerised, she nodded,

"yes, I think that is beautiful, but all we have to remember is not to go over the top, just leave it as it is, it looks so beautiful now, I'm don't want it ruined" the boy nodded and she went out of the room, "nice work by the way" she said before shutting the door leaving him to his work and went back to her own room, the dress was still sitting in the corner. The witch smiled at it then turned away, in Markl's room he rolled up the blue prints and put them under his bed, Howl nor Sophie would dare go under there, it was a tip, he left them there and walked out of his room to go do something else, maybe go check if Calcifer was still here.

* * *

**There, another one done, yeah I know that this chapter wasn't so interesting but the next one is, I promise you,**

**Anyway please REVIEW because I'm dying over here and I feel like I should stop for a while and not continue until I get at least 10 reviews so help to not make that happen 'cause I don't want it to,**

**Well, until next time**


	12. The Legend of the Phoenix

( 2 Months to go )

It was not long now, Sophie believed she was pulling through but stayed away for most of the conversations about the wedding, Howl understood so didn't go charging off at her. Most days they spent in Howl's room just talking, "oh no" she said, Howl looked confused,

"what?"

"I forgot to ask two very important people to our wedding, they were my childhood friends and I loved them dearly" Howl smiled,

"there's no need to get worked up, we can go and visit them tomorrow, ok?" Sophie relaxed and nodded, "so tell me about you friends taking I didn't know you when you were a child" she smiled.

"They were the best friends that anyone could ever have, they were trustworthy and loyal, if they made a promise they'd keep it, it was funny because we were like a group, like the three musketeers" Howl just laughed, "but when we got older those two got married, it was a shock for me but I was thrilled, they invited me to their wedding, now I want to invite them to mine, they live in another town so I didn't get to see them much." He nodded,

"well, they sound like amazing friends and I can't wait it meet them, what way shall we travel tomorrow, fly or walk?" he asked,

"walk, I need to use my legs a bit, I'm getting lazy" Howl nodded in agreement, "hey" and she hit him on the shoulder,

"ok ok door it is, now it's late and I actually want to get some sleep tonight" he yawned, Sophie nodded and got off the bed to go to her room. Sophie's room wasn't as dazzling as Howl's, it was small but cozy, she got dress and put her head on her pillow waiting for what tomorrow brings.

* * *

**Dream**

It was the war again only something was different, it was more quiet, Sophie was on her own this time, was Howl dead, he couldn't be, after a few seconds of wondering a huge ball of fire was formed, so big it could fit at least 4 houses in it, it swirled around. She stared in awe, what was that, she could see that the fire was growing smaller and at the sides showed red wings, there was someone in there. The whole fire ball exploded and sparks of fire was flying everywhere, but what replaced the ball of fire lay and graceful red bird, fire flew round in, it looked to be asleep. It shot it's eyes open and bolted high in the sky...

**Dream ended**

* * *

That was when Sophie woke, her eyes shot open, what was that bird, it was beautiful but was it real, she lay in bed for 10 minutes thinking about all the birds that she has seen, she had never seen that type before. She jumped when she heard a knock at her door, "come on Sophie, get up, I've made breakfast" called Markl, Sophie snapped back into reality and went to get changed and have breakfast. She had to admit that Markl was getting better at it, first time he did it everything was completely burnt, it didn't make anyone happy. Sophie decided to leave the dream be, to be honest it was rather a nice dream, it was a beautiful bird and that was that. After breakfast Sophie helped wash up, she didn't know that Howl was sneaking up behind her and put his hands round her waist,

"Howl!" she cried, he just smiled,

"come, we need to get going to your friends house" he said letting her go, Sophie nodded and they left when she finished the washing up. They took the door so they didn't have to fly through the clouds, I was apparently raining so that was a good choice, they walked for about 15 minutes in the rain, the town was different than Sophie's home town, it was quieter, they only saw a few people out when with Sophie's no one really minded the rain and carried on like it was a bright sunny day. They got to a house,

"this is the place" she told Howl, he nodded and knocked on the door, they waited in the pouring rain until a woman opened the door and peered down at the wet couple,

"hello?" she said, she didn't recognise Sophie, Sophie smiled,

"Ariana?" said Sophie, the woman's eyes widened and ran to Sophie giving her a huge hug,

"oh my god Sophie, it has been forever since I've seen you, I didn't recognise you, I'm sorry" Sophie laughed and held Ariana close,

"it's alright, it has been a long time" Ariana let go and looked at Howl,

"and who is this?"

"this is Howl, we would like to talk to you and Alex, may we come in" Sophie said, Ariana nodded,

"yes, of course" she led them in, "Alex, guess who it is" shouted Ariana, foot steps came running down the stairs, a tall man came down and saw his old friend,

"Sophie, oh my god, I've missed you" he said hugging her, "what brings you here?" he let go of her and looked at Howl,

"this is Howl, he's my fiancé" both of her friends mouths shot open,

"fiancé?" said Alex, "oh congratulations"

"thank you, we came here to ask you if you would like to be at our wedding, I'm sorry to say after such short notice that it will be in 2 months" said Howl, they both smile,

"we would love to come, but I'm sorry that in 2 months we will be in Italy, I'm sorry Sophie, we'll get you a present and we want to see pictures" said Ariana sadly, Sophie nodded.

"I understand, it can't be helped but it was nice to see you anyway"

"defiantly, we hope to see you soon" and Howl and Sophie went back into the rain walking back to the door,

"I'm sorry Sophie" said Howl, she shook her head,

"no, don't be, it was nice to see them again and I hope they have a nice time in Italy" Howl smiled.

* * *

After about 8 minutes in the ran they began to hear something, like someone was trying to get there attention, they looked round and saw no one but the noise still carried on, they saw at the edge of an ally way and old man, he was calling them over. They weren't to sure about this, he might mug them, "don't worry, I have no weapons and I'm not going to hurt you" said the man, they walked slowly towards him,

"can we help you" said Sophie, the man nodded,

"you're names are Sophie and Howl correct?" they were both astonished,

"how did you..?"

"doesn't matter now, I'm here to tell you something that could effect the future" Howl looked confused,

"what?"

"have either of you heard The Legend of the Phoenix" the man said, they both shook their heads, "it is said the the Phoenix is one of the greatest birds known to magical history, it is told that it will save us all, no one knows what, but it will. Although no one has seen this great bird before, some say it's only a myth, others say it hasn't been born yet, but your destinies intertwine with it's own destiny, hear this, if either of you see this great bird, do not assist" they both looked confused, "if you do, the bird will die" and the old man was gone in puff of purple smoke. In Sophie's mind, she was starting to think of her dream again, the beautiful red bird,

"so it was a Phoenix" she thought.

* * *

**I told you it would be more interesting, so there is now a Phoenix,**

**Still waiting for reviews, come on, it doesn't matter if you like it or hate it, just tell me what went well or some tips on my writing style**

**Well, until next time**


	13. Sleepy head

( 1 Month to go )

It was a random day really, life went on smoothly, well, apart from the fact the Sophie went back into hiding again, who could blame her, she was to be a bride in about a month. She gets up a bit later than usual too, says she wants to sleep for the rest of the month, it was about 11 in the morning and Sophie had missed breakfast and still wasn't up, Howl understood what she was feeling and knew that she was nervous and would be back to normal by the time they get married. Although the witch didn't think like that and decided to go wake, "I don't think that is a very good idea, you know what she is like round this time" said Calcifer, the witch shook her head,

"nonsense, she just needs some cheering up and to get rid of that nervousness of hers" she said, Calcifer shook his head and gave up. The witch gently knocked in the door and came in to find Sophie still asleep, lazy bum, "come on sleepy head, wake up" she said gently, Sophie's eyes shot open and she started to glow,

"what's happening to me?" she cried, the witch had no idea, she could see that Sophie's body was starting to disappear. The glowing stopped and replaced the girl, who had a full body, with just a head,

"what have you done to me" Sophie yawned, the witch laughed,

"it appears I have just turned you into a 'sleepy head'" said the witch, then she stopped laughing, "I have my magic back, but how?",

"have you seen Madame Suliman recently" Sophie continued to yawn, the witch turned away.

"Maybe, I don't know, oh ok yes, I saw her a few days ago, she wanted to to talk to me about how your wedding plans were going and I think she might have put some power back into me, but only a bit because if I was back to normal I would be young again" Sophie started to become angry,

"I bet she wanted to ruin my wedding, to never let it happen, she didn't care about the wedding plans, she just wanted you to turn either me or Howl into something, and it had to be me turned into a sleepy head" she said. The witch looked down,

"I'm sorry Sophie, this is all my fault" she looked up, "but you're in luck, it turns out that the one curse I can lift off is in fact a sleepy head, it was essential while I was learning how to do magic, didn't know why but now I do. It is a very difficult potion and here comes the bad news...it will at least take a month" Sophie gasped,

"WHAT? So I'll miss my own wedding then?" the witch shook her head,

"not exactly, if I start now and don't get much sleep during the week then I'll get it just in time." Sophie rolled her eyes,

"so you are telling me it will be one of these close shave thinks, this is the real world here, not a fantasy, there is no away you will get it right on the dot, let's just face it, I'll be hoping down the aisle" the witch picked her up,

"come on, I'll take you to Howl and I'll begin making the potion" Sophie gasped,

"no, Howl can't see me like this, oh and here is a pointer, do not call anyone names because they will turn into the actual thing like if you call someone a muppet" the witch nodded.

"Point taken, but you need to see Howl Sophie, he might be able to help" Sophie sighed,

"fine."

* * *

They walked up the stair to Howl's door, "who is it?" they heard from inside,

"Sophie and the witch" said the witch, "we have a little problem"

"LITTLE, LITTLE, I'LL SHOW YOU LITTLE" shouted Sophie, the door swung open and Howl looked down in shock at his fiancé, "look what she did to me, now I'm a head, and the worst part of it is that I'm a sleepy head" cried Sophie.

"It was an accident, I think Madame Suliman might of given me some of my magic back last time I went to see her, I'm so sorry Howl" she handed Sophie to him, "but I do know how to cure it, so I'll be off now, no one must disturb me or that will mess with Sophie's ti..."

"JUST GO!" interrupted Sophie, the witch nodded and went of to her own room. Howl looked down at the head,

"well, I guess she tried to wake you up, you're not having very good luck are you?" he said, she just cried,

"please Howl, help me, I bet Madame Suliman did this to me, she thought that the witch would call at least one of us a name to ruin the wedding and it had to be me being a sleepy head" he laughed,

"I'll try" and he brought her into his room and set her down on his bed, "now, let's see, I don't want to change to much because it could mess up the witch's potion" he opened a cupboard of different colour bottles and took one out.

"What's that for?" she yawned, he laughed,

"it's for the drowsiness, it will make you more of a head than a sleepy head" he took a spoon and poured the liquid on to it, the liquid was green, "open wide" she looked at the strange liquid, hesitating, but opened her mouth, he put it in and she swallowed, "there you go, it will take a while to take effect but it will work." The bottle away and turned to see Sophie crying,

"this is a disaster, what if I stay a head forever" she cried, he sat next to her and patted her head,

"it's ok, the witch knows what she is doing and I have faith in her, besides, I don't love you for your body, I love you because you have a strong heart and will, you never give up, but here you still need to not give up, trust me" he said, Sophie nodded and stopped crying, he got off of the bed and knelt down in front of, eye to eye, "I don't care if you are like this, you are mine and I love you" he leaned in to kiss her and she kissed back,

"you know the part when you said I had a strong heart, well now I don't" she said, he laughed. In Sophie's mind she was praying that the witch would be done in time, Madame Suliman was going to pay one way or another, but for now she could do nothing except sit on the side and watch everyone else.

* * *

**Oh poor Sophie, turned in to a head a month before her wedding, will she get turned back to normal in time or have to hope down the aisle**

**Oh and many thanks to:**

amirine12 (Guest)

**For reviewing, it helps, ok the next one is going to be the wedding, so **

**Bye**


	14. A full wedding

( Night before wedding )

Sophie's head was just sitting on her bed, both Markl and Calcifer were shocked as they saw Sophie the way she was, the witch was currently still in her room making the potion, she hadn't come out of there except to grab some pieces of bread and run straight up stairs again, no one knows if she's actually slept yet. Markl was in Sophie's room comforting her, "the wedding is tomorrow Markl, I have been a head for a month now and I'm sick of being spoon fed, and I'm always tired" she yawned, Markl gave a half smile,

"don't worry Sophie, the witch will have the potion in time, but for now you need you beauty sleep because by tomorrow night you will be Mrs Sophie Pendragon" he said, Sophie just laughed at the idea of that, soon to be wedded to Howl. Sophie hadn't seen much of Howl today, her nervousness had gone down a bit about the wedding and more about the changing back into a normal human thing, she sighed

"let's just face it Markl, the witch will never finish the potion in time, this isn't one of those fairy tales where a magic potion gets to you just in time, this is the real world and the real world is unfair to people like me" she cried,

"don't say that, just believe in the witch and you will be fine." At that moment Heen came running in and sat next to Sophie, she glared at the dog,

"get out, I now that Madame Suliman can see what you see, so get out" she said, Heen looked sad then left the room, "oh it's hopeless Markl, what will my sister say when she sees me like this, I'm done for" Markl pulled an angry face at her,

"now listen here Sophie, that's enough of that nonsense, the witch will get the potion done in time and no one will know you were ever like this, now go to bed, get a good night sleep and no more whining" he said, she nodded and Markl left the room. Sophie's head fell to lye on her pillow, she was praying that everything will go alright, everything was set, now all was left the wedding.

* * *

( Wedding Day )

Sophie woke up to the sound of Markl screaming and running into her room chanting "today is the day, today is the day, today is the day" Sophie smiled and pulled her head up to sit right, Markl got a stool and was sitting in front of her "ok, Howl has Calcifer and you have me until the witch is ready, I can try and do your hair, the witch showed me how to and she said I was rather good at it, so let's give a shot" he said, Sophie nodded and hopped off her bed to her mirror. He got behind her and started brushing, "ok, let's begin" he brought in a few hair accessories, because of Sophie's sleepiness, she accidentally fell asleep half way through Markl's work, he didn't mind, as long as she stayed still she was fine. Markl took longer with her hair than expected, by the time he was done it was 20 minutes till the wedding and the witch still wasn't done, he began to sweat, but before he knew it he heard footsteps racing down the stairs and bursted into Sophie's room, it was the witch holding a green bottle,

"IT'S DONE!" she shouted, Sophie woke up and saw the witch but still hadn't looked in the mirror yet, she gasped,

"oh my god, give it to me now, how long until the wedding?" she asked, the witch walked to her,

"about 17 minutes" said Markl, the witch held the bottle in front of Sophie,

"come on, open wide" she said, Sophie opened up her mouth and the witch poured the liquid in. Sophie swallowed and after 5 seconds nothing happened, everyone looked upset that her wedding was going to be ruined, but then she started to glow bright as the sun, the two had to covers their eyes. As the light faded they saw in front of them was Sophie on the floor in her pyjamas, she had her body back, she realised this and jumped round the room and hugged the witch,

"oh my god, thank you, maybe it is one of those fairy tale things when something special happens at the last moment" she said, the witch nodded,

"hey I spent a lot of time on your hair so don't mess it up" shouted Markl,

"he's right, now we have about 15 minutes left so Markl can you get the dress while I do her make up" the witch said, he nodded and ran out of the room, "sit down dear and close your eyes" Sophie did so and felt the witch's brush on her skin, she was so happy right now, everything was going to be alright. She was thinking about her wedding, Howl and Sophie agreed to have it in the courtyard between their shop, that they didn't really use anymore, and the door to the castle. After a while she could hear Markl come back holding something that rustled, "right, the make up is done, now I want you to keep your eyes shut until we tell you to open, don't want to ruin the surprise do you?" Sophie smiled and shook her head, the witch helped her up and kicked Markl out of the room for Sophie to get changed. Sophie could feel the dress around her, the witch zipped it up and carefully, not to ruin Markl's work, put the veil in her hair, "Markl, you can come in now" the witch called, the door opened and all Sophie heard was a gasp. Both Markl and the witch led Sophie to a full size mirror,

"ok, Sophie, you can open your eyes now" said Markl, she opened her eyes slowly and in front of her she was one of the most beautiful girls she had ever seen, her heart skipped a beat, the dress was snow white, it was one of the most beautiful dresses she had ever seen, it was covered with white feathers like a bird and had a black ribbon round the waist, the veil was held to her hair with a blue gem pin. Her hair was put back but also let down into curls, Sophie turned round smiling for joy to the witch and Markl who were now dress for a wedding and the witch was handing her a bouquet smiling softly,

"Markl agreed to give you away, he loves you to much" said the witch, Markl blushed and Sophie kelt down and kissed his forehead. The witch looked at her watch, "oh my, we need to go now, come on Sophie" said the witch lightly pushing her out the door, they didn't see Calcifer as they went past the fire place, probably at he wedding already. The witch went in front of Sophie and she hooked her arm round Markl's, her heart was beating rapidly and she believed it stopped once she heard the music play for her signal. The door opened and the witch went out, Sophie and Markl waited for 5 seconds before going out herself, she saw her mother, sister and a man that looked to be her step-father, she also saw the prince, Calcifer and Heen, but she wasn't focusing on that, at the end she saw Howl next to an old man that looked to be the priest, he was smiling. She smiled back at him and as they got to the end, Markl handed Sophie's hand to Howls and stood in front of his seat, the priest gesture everyone to sit down and they did so, he began to clear his throat which made Sophie and Howl smile.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here on this day, to witness the union of Howl Pendragon and Sophie Hatter, before we begin, does anyone object to these two being married" he stopped and no one made a sound, that was a positive sign, Sophie and Howl turned to each other, "well, Howl Pendragon, do you take Sophie Hatter to be your lawful wedded wife (and so on)" Howl smiled,

"I do" he said

"and do you Sophie Hatter take Howl Pendragon to be your lawful wedded husband (and so on)"

"I do" she said, they smiled at each other,

"then in the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." Howl looked at her, he didn't need to told twice and he kissed he straight on the lips sealing their commitment, everyone cheered in the background but Sophie and Howl ignored them, he held her closer but then Sophie pulled away, Howl snapped out of his trance and they turned to everyone who was clapping, she was now his and he was now hers, they couldn't ask for more.

* * *

**Well, that's the wedding, any guess is to what the next chapter will be,**

**Oh and I'd like to say a huge thank you to,**

amirine12 (Guest)

**Who has review 3 times, it is truely helpful and I just love it, that you again, you are a big help**


	15. Tonight and for the rest of our lives

( Wedding Ended )

Everything was perfect, their friends were smiling and Sophie saw her mother and sister running to her giving her a big hug, "congratulations Sophie, oh my god you look so beautiful, I wish I was you" said Lettie, Sophie smiled at her sisters complement and turned to Howl who had his arm round her. They were all interrupted when Markl stood on one of the chairs and shouted,

"alright, listen up, the reception party is inside the house so everyone follow me," Sophie didn't know that there was a reception party, but both Howl and Sophie followed everyone else, Calcifer stopped them as they got in,

"congratulations you two, I'm relieved to see you back to normal, so do tell, who close was it" he said, Sophie laughed,

"it was about 17 minutes to go, so yeah it was close, but I'm back to normal and I didn't have to hop down the aisle, yay" Howl laughed. They all got into the castle to see it had been decorated for a party, "wow, that was quick, I was in here when everyone else was in the courtyard, Markl must of don't this as we closed the door" she said, they saw the prince walk up to them in a nice suit and bowed,

"congratulations you two, I am so happy that I was here and I just think that your dress is one of the most beautiful dresses I have ever seen, Sophie, and I have been to a lot of parties" said the prince. Sophie began to blush, the prince walked away and Calcifer went back to his normal seat in the fire place,

"alright you lot" shouted Markl, "let's get this party started" and he put on some music, they heard Lettie shouting that this was her favourite song, Howl and Sophie laughed. He dragged her into a dance, but she kept resisting, eventually she gave in and he held her tight, everything was amazing, Markl made sure he made some food for everyone, he wanted them to have a good wedding and it was. The prince asked Sophie for a dance and so did Markl, the witch just sat next to Calcifer and had a nice chat with him, Lettie even told Sophie that Lettie had a boyfriend and forgot to tell her, Sophie was so happy for her and she was introduced to her step-father who was a really nice guy and he was happy that Sophie was Howl's, they spoke for a bit and she learnt how he met her mum (in the hat shop) and that he wanted to get to know Sophie some more, she agreed and went back to Howl. It was almost 11 and everyone began to go home,

"please come visit me again at the palace, I would love to have your company" said the prince before leaving, the witch had fallen asleep with Heen on her lap, Markl said goodnight about an hour ago, the witch awoke and saw that it was late and went to bed herself, Calcifer zoomed up the chimney to go do something better for the night, leaving just Sophie and Howl on their own. She began to blush, and Howl, unexpectedly, picked her up, making her squeal,

"you promised, it is our wedding night and now I get what's mine" he said pulling a devilish smile, she laughed, and he brought her upstairs.

* * *

He brought her upstairs to his room, setting her down and used his magic and made what looked to be a shield around them, " what's that?" she asked, he smiled at her,

"it's to make sure you don't wake anyone up with your screaming" he said, she gulped. He began to walk towards her, Sophie kept backing away toward the bed, when her legs just touched the bed Howl turned her around and began to unzip her dress, she blushed the whole way and let her hair down, the dress fell down to her feet leaving her in her bra and pants. He pushed her so she was lying on the bed on her stomach, he took of his jacket and shirt and got on top of her, they gasped at the skin on skin feeling, grabbing her hair and pushing it out of the way, kissing her neck, Sophie moaned, Howl smiled and moved further down her back to the her bra. He grabbed it in his teeth and started to pull at it, eventually he grabbed it with his hand and unclipped it, he turned her around and threw her bra off of her, Sophie blushed like mad and Howl just stared at the almost naked girl in front of her, she tried to cover herself but fail for Howl grabbed both her wrist and held them over her hand.

"Don't you dare hide yourself, you are to beautiful...my wife" he whispered kissing her on the lips, she moaned at Howl pushed his tongue into her mouth and explored, she wrapped her legs round his waist and he started to kiss further down until he got to her breast and began to bite them, Sophie jumped and grabbed Howl's hair making sure he kept going. He wrapped his arms round her waist keeping her close to him and changing breast while massaging the other one, she let out a loud moan,

"oh god Howl" she cried, he stopped and brought his lips back to hers. He could feel her arms snaking down their bodies and tugging on his trousers, he smiled and pulled back, pulling them down leaving them both in their pants. They just looked at each other, taking in their image,

"I love you Sophie" Howl said, Sophie smiled,

"I love you too, more than ever" and leaned in to kiss him, Howl's arm began to go down their bodies and grip at her thighs, she moaned in his kiss, his hands moved up to her pants and gripped them, he threw them off leaving her completely naked. She continued to blush but in return she gripped his pants and threw them off, she stared at his huge member, she gulped,

"I'll go slow" he whispered, before leaning into her again pushing her down, he looked into her eyes to see if she was ok, she nodded and he thrusted into her, she made a high pitch scream and Howl took away her virginity, tears began to build round her eyes and Howl kissed them away. He stayed still, waiting for Sophie to give him the 'ok' sign, she began to get used to the feeling and moved, Howl took that as the signal and moved slowly inside of her, Sophie moaned even louder than before and put her hand through his hair as he began to kiss her, she wanted more,

"oh god, go faster" she cried, he obliged and did so, he was thrusting into her and they collided with the smacking of their skin, she moaned louder,

"harder" she cried louder, and he did so, her walls began to tighten around him, she was close and so was he,

"oh god Sophie, you're so tight" he said against her ear, he put his head by her neck and started to leave hickeys, Sophie began to scream as she was extremely close. She couldn't take much more, suddenly she felt a warm feeling coursing through her body as she climaxed, she moaned loudly and so did Howl, he stopped moving as they rode their climax and just lay there with him on top of her. Howl rose his head from her neck and they looked at each other in the eyes, he kissed her nose, "I love you Sophie Pendragon, my beautiful wife" he said, before pulling out of her and grabbing the covers putting it over them,

"I love you to" she said before they feel into a deep sleep knowing that they had each other and always will.

* * *

**And so they are now together and had sex, now the interesting part begins, just you wait and see, it will turn into a very good story, it just not so impacting at first,**

**Anyway, until next time**

**Bye.**


	16. The day after

( The Morning After )

The morning was quiet, Sophie was rather comfortable in her sleeping position, completely forgotten about the day before, she felt a hand brush her forehead and opened her eyes slowly to see Howl, sat up, smiling at her, she smiled back and sat up. She realised that she was still naked from last night and used the covers to cover herself, she blushed heavily, he just laughed, "good morning" Howl said,

"and to you too," he leaned down and kissed his new wife on the lips and pushed her down, Sophie realised what he was doing and pushed him away lightly, "oh no, I think you have had to much fun" she said, Howl smiled at her and got off the bed, Sophie blushed at the sight of Howl's naked body, he turned to her,

"see something you like?" he joked. Sophie laughed and threw a pillow at him, they got changed (well, tried to at least, with Howl kissing her all the way) and made their way down stairs to find breakfast already made, the witch, Calcifer and Markl were all there, they saw them and smiled, they spent breakfast talking and thanking for organising the wedding. After a while, Markl went back upstairs to get changed, the witch leaned in,

"so how was last night" she whispered, just enough for Calicifer to hear,

"oh boy, here she goods" said Calcifer, both Howl and Sophie turned dark red,

"um…that is a personal matter" Howl said, the witch laughed and Calcifer rolled his eyes and shot up the chimney. After breakfast Sophie washed up, ran to her old room, (because she now sleeps with Howl) grabbed a book and made her way to the door, she set it to pink, opened the door and was stopped when a hand closed the door in front of her, she turned to see Howl,

"do you mind" she said, he smiled at her.

"So where is my wife going this fine morning?" he said, she huffed,

"can't you see that the wheel is set to pink and that I've got a book, so please do the maths", Howl sighed and let go of the door, she opened it again and walked out in to the field, she turned back,

"you can try and sneak up on my later" she winked, he giggled and closed the door. Sophie walked to her usual spot by the water to read, she sat down, lay on her back and opened the book to read, after a few minutes she got bored and put the book down and stared off in to space. She was thinking about last night, the Phoenix and the supposed daughter, she couldn't think abut them together without getting a headache, she stopped thinking and went back to her book.

* * *

Hours had gone past and Sophie was almost finish with her book, she noticed that the book wasn't that back and the last through chapter, she just couldn't put it down. She didn't notice she had been out here all day, the sun was starting to set and she should get back, Sophie put the book down and got up to stretch, she picked the book up but as soon as she was about to make the first step, something grabbed her and pulled her into the water. She knew who it was as soon as she felt someone kissing her, she opened her eyes to find Howl I'm front of her, he had his eyes closed and began to sink them both underwater. Sophie started to panic but Howl kept her calm,

"sssshhhhh, trust me" he whispered against her ear, she nodded and they went further underwater until they were completely in, "breathe" she heard him say, if he could talk underwater there must be air, she breathed in and felt completely fine. She was releaved no to have drowned, he laughed and continued kissing her, she moaned in the kiss, he began to tug on her dress and pull it off, Sophie pulled off his shirt as he unclipped her bra, she blushed like mad but didn't care, she was enjoying the moment. He hoisted her up so her legs were wrapped runs his waist, she wrapped her arms round Howl's neck as he began biting her neck, he moved his hands down and pulled down his trousers leaving both of them in their pants. Sophie's hands threaded through Howl's dark hair, pulling at it as he bit harder on her neck, she moaned so load that if they were above water, the witch would be able to hear her even if the door saw closed and she was up in her room. His mouth began to travel lower until it got to her breasts, he carefully licked one of her nipples but them sucked hard on it, her grip on his hair got tighter and her moans got louder as he sucked harder, she knew she wanted more,

"oh god Howl, please take me" she cried, he shook his head,

"not yet" he tease, she continued to moan as he switched to her other nipple. His hands began to stroke her silver hair, he began to tug on her pants and pull them down, realising this, Sophie quickly pulled down Howl's pants and kissed him on the lips, Howl began to moan has he could feel Sophie's hand stroking his member, he thought to make it even and stuck two of his fingers into her wet pussy, she moaned some more and kissed him harder. She was getting tired of this waiting at stopped stroking him,

"please Howl, take me now" she begged, he smiled at her horniness and took his fingers out of her and replaced them with his full sized member, she screamed like last night for she still wasn't used to his size, he started out slowly and began to quicken the pace, but not to Sophie's standards,

"please Howl, faster, harder" she begged, he moved to her ear,

"beg me, use dirty talk if you will" he said, she blushed but decided to go along with it,

"please Howl fuck me has hard as you can, bury your cock into me" he laughed and quickened the pace to his fastest and hardest. She screamed her head off in pleasure and felt the familiar warm feeling coursing through her body, she was close, Howl began to stop as he climaxed, which made Sophie climax too. She was extremely tired and Howl floated them to the surface, they embraced each other above the water and stayed there until the witch called them to dinner. They got changed and dried themselves off before Sophie grabbed her book and went toward the door.

* * *

**Don't worry, this story isn't just about sex, I think that this will be the last sex scene, so now the good stuff begins, in the next few chapters you will notice something happens to Sophie, just wait and see,**

**Well until next time **

**Bye ^_^**


	17. A wedding bird

( A Week later )

With it being a week since the wedding, everything had now calmed down and they could get on with their lives as husband and wife, Sophie still preferred to stay in her room most of the times, Howl understood and left her with it. "Hey Sophie" shouted Calcifer, she ran out her room,

"yeah"

"there's a bird here for you" he said, at the door way stood an owl holding a letter, she took the letter and began reading,

_Dear Sophie,_

_We are so glad to here that your wedding went so well, we heard it from your sister, she couldn't stop going on about how beautiful you looked, I always told you that you were far to pretty, anyway me and Alex are now back from Italy and would like to see you life possible, we want to hear everything. Oh and with the owl, we thought that could be our wedding present to you, hope you like her_

_Love Ariana._

Sophie smiled at the letter and put it down, she closed the door and brought the bird inside, footsteps came down stairs which belonged to Howl, he saw Sophie with the bird and smiled, "another wedding present?" he asked, she nodded,

"yeah, this one is from Ariana and Alex, they want to see us and ask in person how our wedding went, Lettie already bragged about it" she said, Howl smiled and walked up to Sophie and the owl.

"So what shall we name her" he said stroking the bird,

"I was thinking of Anya"

"Anya? Well that's a nice name, why not?" he said, Sophie set the bird down by Calcifer, "so, do you want to go now?" he asked, she nodded and grabbed his arm,

"I'm not to keen on flying today so I'll just walk" she said, he nodded and they made their way to the streets, for some reason it was filled with people, probably a market day. They dodged past people until they got to the familiar house of Sophie's friend, she knocked on the door and it opened almost immediately, greeted by a very happy looking Ariana, she lunged at Sophie,

"Hi Sophie, has it been two months already, you're now married and I want to hear everything" she said, Sophie laughed.

"You can hear everything if you stop suffocating me...ALEX, GET YOUR WIFE OFF OF ME" she shouted into the house, Alex came by the door smiling and joining in the hug, "oh not you too" Howl just laughed in the background. They all pulled away,

"please come in" said Ariana, the house was full of bags and hats, "sorry about the mess, we got back about 3 days ago and still haven't unpacked, we got the owl from Italy and we thought that you might like it, so what have you named her?"

"we named her Anya" said Howl, Ariana smiled,

"now that is a nice name, it's beautiful, but I prefer rare names like Vanille or even Bronté"

"well unlike you, Ariana, I don't have that great a mind" said Sophie,

"oh you're fine, anyway, I want to hear everything about the wedding, I still dreed the fact that we weren't there, but we prayed for you"

"thank you, ok where can I begin" said Sophie, "ok, a month before my wedding the witch of the waste, which is now a pruned up old lady who lost her magic, mysteriously gains a bit of her power back and turns me into a sleepy head, literally" Ariana gasped, "I spent the whole months fearing that I might have to hop down the aisle while the witch was making a potion to reverse the spell. On my wedding day, it was about 20 minutes to go before the witch charged in with the potion, she gave it to me and now I have my body back," Ariana sighed,

"thank goodness, that must of felt awful" Sophie nodded,

"yeah it was horrible, anyway, after done changing, I had about 17 minutes before I was meant to be outside, my hair and makeup was already done, so it was now the dress, now I never got to see the dress while fitting it, I wasn't allowed to until the time I actually saw it on me. I was forced to close my eyes and when I opened I literally saw someone I didn't know"

"hey, she's telling the truth, when I saw her for the first time in that dress I thought someone had replace her, she was the most beautiful girl I ever saw" said Howl, Sophie blushed,

"anyway, the dress was snow white covered with feathers, I looked like a bird with no wings, and a black ribbon ties round my waist, I forgot to bring a picture but I will bring it next time, I promise"

"yeah you better" said Alex, Sophie smiled at him,

"I also heard that there was an after party" said Ariana, Sophie nodded,

"yeah, I had no idea about it, my friend Markl just called everyone in for the party, played some music and then Lettie started going on about her favourite song" both Ariana and Alex laughed. Howl put his arm round Sophie's waist and pulled her closer, Ariana and Alex stopped laughing and smiled at each other then looked at Sophie and Howl,

"so tell us, Sophie" began Ariana, "are you with child yet?" Sophie almost choked on her own saliva,

" no, not that I've noticed" she said trying to breathe, Howl rolled his eyes,

"even if she was, it has only been a week and we wouldn't be able to tell until at least two" he said, both Alex and Ariana leaned in,

"so you did it a week ago" they said. Sophie was still choking,

"you to have sick minding" she choke out, they laughed,

"no, we're just messing with you" said Alex, "anyway, I hope you love your present and we want to see you soon, promise, we don't want another 5 year break from each other" hugging Sophie,

"I promise" she said. Sophie hugged Ariana while Alex shook hands with Howl,

"you take care of our girl, she means everything to us" said Alex, Howl nodded and took Sophie's hand before leaving. They walked down the street until it got to the door,

"oh wait Sophie, I just remembered something" said Howl reaching into his pocket, he pulled out box, "do you really think I would have forgotten?" Sophie smiled and opened the box to reveal a diamond necklace,

"thank you" she said, hugging him,

"Happy Birthday Sophie" he said before they went through the door greeted by the owl and Calcifer moaning about the bird being put next to him, they did nothing but laugh.

* * *

**So it was Sophie's birthday, and she got an owl, I'm sorry, I have been watching Harry Potter and it popped into my head, anyway, the next chapter, that is when the fun begins,**

**I am getting rather depressed because I'm back to not getting any new reviews and not many people are reading my story anymore, it's probably because it's a school night and everyone is asleep, oh well**

**Bye**


	18. Kidnapping

( A Months later )

Things we're now quiet, no one spoke of Howl's and Sophie's wedding anymore, and Markl became very fond of Anya, Calcifer was still annoyed that the bird slept by his fire place. They were all having breakfast when they heard a scratching at the door, Sophie went to she what it was and found a bird with a letter, she took it and the bird flew away, it was addressed to Howl, "hey Howl, it appears that this is for you" she said, Howl took the letter and began reading. Everyone watched as his eyes moved back and forth along the page, How looked up,

"it's from Madame Suliman" he said, Sophie pulled a face,

"what does she want now, first she says that she will kill any children I will have then she gives the witch some of her powers back to turn me into a sleepy head, what is she planning now?" Howl shook his head.

"I don't know, but I need to go see her, so I am putting Calcifer in charge while I am gone, I don't trust Madame Suliman, she might come for you Sophie while I am not here to protect you" Sophie nodded and watched Howl make his way to the door, he changed into his bird form and turned round to his wife, "I'll be back soon" he turned to Calcifer, "please keep her safe", Calcifer nodded and Howl jumped out the door and soared through the sky, they all went back to eating breakfast and Sophie just stroked the owl while she ate.

* * *

The journey was rather short, the palace was quite close and took no longer than 10 minutes to get there, Howl flew down to the gate and ran up the stairs making his way to where Madame Suliman usually was. She sat there by the window and smiled as she saw Howl come in, Howl however didn't smile, "what do you want now, you have threatened my future offspring and was the cause of my wife being turned into a head a month before our wedding, so please tell me what you want now" he said, Madame Suliman still smiled.

"Please, sit" she said, Howl uneasily sat down, "I have only called you here to ask you some friendly questions, like how was your wedding? It has been over a month and so love weddings" Howl wasn't buying it,

"what was the real reason for bringing me here Suliman" she sighed and then pulled a devilish smiled.

"I have brought you here merely as a distraction from my real plan" Howl gasped,

"which is? It wouldn't have anything to do with Sophie, I have my castle protected" he said, Suliman clicked her finger and rope was forming round Howl tying him to the chair,

"I have many strong creatures on my side that can get past your flaming friend, I'm surprised you haven't noticed actually, or has she not yet begun" Howl looked confused.

"Begun? Begun what?...wait, you don't mean..." Howl never was able to finish his sentence,

"yes, your wife is pregnant with your child and we need her so that we may destroy the child once it is born" Howl tried to restrain against the rope,

"what do you mean destroy it when it is born, why don't you just destroy it while it is just an embryo?" Suliman continued to smile,

" it is a way to make sure this never happens again, your wife will give birth to the child on her own, she will be alone and we will only give her enough food for the child. So once she has given birth, she will be on the break of death, and that is when I will send her home, you won't be able to help her, she'll be dead before you could bring her into the house." Howl teeth gritted,

"that is sick, don't you dare lay a finger on her, I will kill you, I will find her" he shouted,

"we will be somewhere where you would never find and at this time, I think she has already been taken" she began to laugh, "now, go home, I don't need you anymore, have fun finding your wife, you'll see her in 9 months" and Howl had been moved back to his castle which was now recked, Markl and the witch were unconscious, Anya was flying round going mad, and Calcifer was looking sad. The only one that wasn't there was Sophie,

"Sophie" whispered Howl, he needed to find her, she needed him.

* * *

( After Howl left )

After Howl went out of sight, Sophie felt something climbing up her throat, she sprinted to the bathroom and vomited in the toilet, everyone looked shocked, "are you ok Sophie" called Markl, she didn't know, she came out of the bathroom to find everyone staring at her worried.

"It's just a bit of sick, I used to get worse when I was younger" she said, the witch began walking to her, and put her hand on Sophie's stomach and closed her eyes, after about 5 seconds her eyes shot open,

"you're pregnant Sophie" she said, Sophie's eyes widened,

"pregnant, but I'm not ready" she cried, Markl ran up to her.

"Of course you're ready Sophie, you take care of me and I believe you will be a great mum, now the only problem is how to tell the father, and I do believe the father of that kid is Howl" he said, Sophie gulped and jumped out of her skin when they heard a knock at the door. The witch went to answer it, she opened the door and was greeted by giant black birds, like Howl, the witch backed away and Calcifer made a shield of fire. The bird flinched but used their wings to blow the fire out, the witch made a ball of energy and fired at one, it blew back and fell through the door, but there where still many left. Markl summoned all of his power and managed to blow at least 5 out the door, but it was too late, they were closing in and soon they took the witch and Markl, and threw them the other side of the room leaving them unconscious. Anya came to the rescue and began pecking at the birds faces, one of the birds just flicked her away and she was left flying in circles crying. All the birds looked at Sophie who was now defenceless,

"no please" she cried, they ignored her and grabbed her, she was screaming in one of the birds grip, another bird came up to her and sprinkled some power on her which made her fall asleep. They took her out of the door and flew away from the castle, that was now recked, with Sophie taking her to the place where she would be staying for the next 9 months and to her death place.

* * *

**Oh my god, Sophie had now been taken and there is a chance that she might die, I was thinking of killing of Anya but I just couldn't do it, I like Anya to much and she could be useful during the rest of the story,**

**Anyway, I would like to say a thank you to:**

Time Angel Kiko

**For reviewing, I now have six, come on, let's get to ten at least, but thank you again, ok**

**Bye**


	19. Searching

( 1 Month past )

Howl was going crazy, he spent most his time looking out for any sighs of Sophie, but there were non, he came home always late and had barely eaten since Sophie's disappearance. Howl was going more crazy every time when he thought of Sophie being pregnant and the thought of him not being there, he would run to his room and stay there. He hadn't said a word to anyone, until he came bursting out of his room with a letter and went down stairs to Anya, the bird looked at him and the letter, "Anya, I need you to go deliver this to Ariana and Alex" he said, the owl took the letter and zoomed out of the door. Markl slowly came down stairs after hearing the noise that Howl had made, Howl spotted him and then looked down,

"it's going to be alright Howl, she has to be somewhere" said Markl, Howl shook his head,

"and what if I don't find her? Markl, she is pregnant with my child and the next time I see her will probably be on my doorstep dying" Howl cried. Markl became sad too and a tear fell down his eye, he then looked up to the door of the witch's room, she hadn't shown herself ever since Sophie was kidnapped, what was she doing? Leaving Howl, Markl made his way upstairs and knocked on the witch's door, he heard a very faint

"come in", he opened the door and the whole room was dark except for a small ball of light in the middle of the room, he went further in and realised that the witch was sitting next to a floating ball of light,

"what are you doing?" he asked, the witch looked at him and smiled,

"what everyone want to happen, I am trying to use all my power to find Sophie, but I fear I don't have enough" she said, Markl gasped,

"you mean you can find her" the witch nodded.

"Only if I have enough so I need to find someone who can transfer my powers back to me, but maybe not all of it, I'm quite used to using an old body and it has grow on me" Markl nodded and ran to some books,

"well be better start reading" he said, "oh, and let's not tell Howl about this" the witch nodded and helped read some book. Meanwhile, Howl was by the door waiting for Anya to come home, he wished he could say the same thing about Sophie.

* * *

Everything was dark, it was like a room but rather small, Sophie had been vomiting rather a lot lately and because she knew why, she wanted Howl more than ever. The lights turned on and Sophie was blinded by it, she saw a figure come closer to her,

"good morning Sophie, had a nice sleep?" said the figure, her vision was starting to get better and she could see Madame Suliman with a man that looked to be a doctor behind her, Sophie just huffed and turned away. "This is Dr Sen, he is here to take care off you for the next few months before the birth, after that he will no longer help you and you will give birth on your own" pointing at the doctor. Sophie glared at the him, then looked at Madame Suliman,

"if you want my child dead, why don't you do it now, it saves a lot of time" she said, Suliman shook her head,

"you just don't get it do you girl, that child will possible be one of the greatest sorcerer ever, it will be the child of Howl and we need to break Howls heart so this never happens again, and we intend on doing that by breaking you" Sophie gasped but then vomited again, "I will leave you in Dr Sen's care" she said before leaving and locking the door. Sen walked up to Sophie reaching out his hand to help but she just flicked it a way,

"I don't need your help, you want me dead" she said, Sen sighed and sat next to her,

"that is not true, between you and me, I will help you give birth, I don't care if Madame Suliman kills me for it, I have don't many wrong things in my life, now I wish to do a right" he said smiling at her, although Sophie wasn't buying it and just turned her head. "Are you alright now" Sophie nodded and Dr Sen left the room. Sophie then burst into tears, she was going to die and so was her child, Madame Suliman was going to change the future so there would be no daughter with magnificent powers, just Howl on his own, one of the greatest wizards ever fighting without her, for my that time she would be dead.

* * *

At Howl's castle, Howl was still waiting for Anya, he caught a glimpse of her as she flew towards the door, she was holding another letter. Anya flew inside and sat down at her usual place by Calcifer, Howl took the letter and began reading,

Howl

That bitch, how dare she take our friend, she will pay once and for all, you should have told us sooner, but don't worry, we know a lot of people that can help and we will not get a full nights sleep until she is found, please inform us if you find anything, even if it isn't much, we want our friend back.

Ariana and Alex

Howl smiled at the letter, it had been his first smile this month, he understood that those two cared so much for Sophie like they were family, oh boy, how was he going to tell Sophie's mum and sister, maybe another month. But Ariana and Alex were right, he would get a full nights sleep until Sophie's was found, to tell the truth, he hadn't slept at all. How was he going to find her, she could be anywhere but he had to search deeper, to places like the palace and maybe even the prince could help.

"Sophie" he whispered to himself,

"hey don't worry Howl, she's strong" said Calcifer,

"yes but Madame Suliman is stronger" he cried, he was right Suliman had magic and Sophie didn't, but by god that wasn't going to stop him, he was think about one more quick search before actually going to bed for real this time but decided to send Anya instead and hope she would come back lucky, she was a smart bird and she knew Sophie.

* * *

**Poor Sophie, will the future be changed or will Howl find Sophiw in time, even if dr sen does help Sophie give birth, it doesn't mean she will live, he just doesn't want her to die alone,**

**Anyway, until next time**


	20. Finding

( 2 Months past )

Sophie was at least 3-4 months pregnant by now, she was missing Howl more than ever and couldn't bare the thought that the next time she was him was when she would be dying. Sophie still hadn't trusted Sen yet, but she did see something in his eyes that helped her to believe, although when Madame Suliman was around, he had to act the was Suliman would expect him too, but once she was gone he showed his true heart. She notice that she was showing now and became worried, but Sen was always there to calm her down, why was he so nice? Sophie still had no idea where she was, she hadn't left the room since she had been kidnapped and no one told her where they were, the palace was too easy and Howl would have guessed by now. "where are we Sen?" she said quietly, Sen, who was next to her, said,

"I'm sorry Sophie but I cannot say, I don't even know, I was taken myself and forced to help so I am sorry" Sophie gasped,

"so I'm not the only one that has been taken, why all this effort of just one child?" Sen sighed,

"because that child has a saying. It is said that there will be a great war one day, the men of the earth vs the child of one of the greatest wizards known to man kind, and indeed Howl is the greatest, right now with you being here, Madame Suliman is trying to change this future, you can always change it if you know how and right now she is doing a pretty good job at it." Sophie looked down at the small bump on her belly and started stroking it,

"Howl will come, I believe in him and with him being the greatest wizard even, he's bound to have some tricks up his sleeves."

* * *

Howl was still searching, he got Ariana and Alex helping and got the guts to tell Sophie's family, they were devastated but promised to help, even the prince knows and has sent out a party of his best men to find her, wanted posters were up. Markl and the witch had been up stairs all month and had barely come down, Howl was starting to get suspicious, Anya was out looking for any sighs and Calcifer was doing absolutely nothing. He thought be better see what Markl and the witch were doing, he walked quietly upstairs, trying no to make a noise, heading toward the witch's room. He knocked lightly and heard some movement coming from inside, the movement sounded rushed, the door swung open and was greeted by Markl pulling an innocent face,

"now what are you two up to I wonder" he said calmly,

"nothing...nothing at all" said Markl, "well if that is all you had to say, goodbye" and he closed the door, but was stopped by Howl's foot,

"I know that you are trying to fine a way to find Sophie" he said, Markl gasped, "it's not that difficult, I would be worried if you weren't doing this." Markl opened the door to let Howl in, they went to the witch would was reading all sorts of different books, "this is what you have been doing for the past month, reading?" Markl nodded, "why?"

"to find someone who can give me power" said the witch putting down the book, "I know something that can be used to find Sophie but I do not have enough power to use it" a ball of light started to shine next to her, "if I have enough power, I will be able to see Sophie in this ball of light." Howl nodded and smiled

"did you even think of asking me to lend you some of my powers, I would do anything for Sophie" the witch scratches her head,

"why didn't I think of that? I must be getting old, well that is a whole months reading for nothing" she said, Markl was hitting his head on the wall, Howl was laughing then walked up to the witch. He put his hand out and a ball of light appeared,

"take it, this is a bit of my power you can use it to find Sophie" the witch nodded then took the ball, it disappeared into her hand and she felt power coming back to her. The witch summoned a ball of light and used a lot of her power to find Sophie, the ball was full of mist that looked to be clearing, it was showing something blue and everyone gathered round, it looked to be the sky and it showed a battle ship that had been used a year ago for the war, Howl was the ship flying and knew the place he ran out off the room and through the front door turning into a bird be was wasting no time.

* * *

Howl flew like mad, he needed to get his wife back, she need him, the ship she was looking for came into view, he glared at the ship then flew faster, he heard sirens going of and bullets were being fired at him, Howl dodged them all but when he was so close to the ship, he felt like he flew into a brick wall, there was a shield round the ship, this was definitely the ship with Sophie on. "It's no used Howl" said a voice, it was Madame Suliman, "the girl is well cared for but you will never get her, I'm surprised you even found this place. I will never let the future of what your wife saw reality, the child will die. But I will tell you something, your wife is at least 3-4 months pregnant and she is being taken care of in a good way, can't you wait for another 5 months" and the voice was gone. Howl was grinding his teeth but then felt the best thing to do was to go back to his own castle and think of a way to get past that shield, the good news was that he found her.

* * *

**Yeah, they found Sophie, now the only problem is how to get to her, sorry for not updating last night, I wasn't in a very good mood so I thought I would take a break, but I will do another one tonight to make up for it,**

**Until tonight**

**Bye**


	21. Books, books and more books

( 3 Months past )

With Howl knowing where Sophie is, he is determined to find a way in, any way, he has been tracking the ship hoping not to lose it but the real problem was how to get past the shield. He had learnt from previous studies that every shield as a weak spot, but where was the weak spot on this shield, Anya had been helping by flying round the ship, she could get in because she wasn't Howl, maybe she could drop the shield, but Howl didn't want to risk it, she could be killed. Madame Suliman was always smart with shields and usually got what she wanted, except when Howl wouldn't join in the war. Howl spent most of his time in his room looking at different spells to create a shield or thinking abut Sophie, was she really alright, he was missing her every day and every night, Howl's head was beginning to hurt and he was going mad, if Sophie died he would never be whole again, but that is what Madame Suliman wants, to break him. He was never going to let that happen, he was going to find Sophie alive and be there when his child is born, he didn't care if he had to kill, which he would never do, he would do anything for Sophie, be anything, just to be with her. Howl heard a knock at the door which made him jump, "come in" he said, the door opened to find Markl, he came in the room,

"having any luck" Markl said, Howl shook his head,

"no, I'm looking at different shields but none of them are like the one I felt, these are all shields that can either be broken after an attack or ones that last only for a hour, this one is on 24/7 and I just don't get it"

"maybe there are other shields" Howl looked at Markl, "you know, ancient kind, these are all modern, and you know Madame Suliman has always had a connection with the ancients" Howl nodded. He got off of his bed towards a pile of books,

"Markl" Markl stood up straight like he was ready to take orders "look at every book in this house, find something to do with the ancients, I remember I had a book when I was small but I have completely forgotten what it looks like or where I have put it"

"yessir" shouted Markl before running out of the room. He ran down stairs to the table where books had been piles, Markl saw the mess and sighed, "this is why we have Sophie" and began picking up a book one by one, reading the content to see if there was anything, the pile was huge and it would take at least a year, "well, better start reading." Calcifer was behind him trying to see what Markl was doing, he changed into his ball of light and zoomed round the room trying to see what all the reading was about,

"what you doing, what you doing, what you doing?" Calcifer chanted, Markl sighed and closed the book with a slam making Calcifer stop.

"I'm currently trying to find a book about the ancient, maybe you know where it is" Markl said, Calcifer went back to his fireplace and pulled a thinking face,

"I remember Howl had one when he was a child but I haven't seen it since" he said, Markl sighed then turned back to the books. Upstairs in Howl's room he was also looking over his books,

"how many books do we have in this castle anyway" he wondered, it was a good point, books were flying everywhere making his room more of a mess than it already was, there was nothing on the ancients, "where is it?" he shouted, what was he going to do, without that book, Sophie had no chance of survival.

* * *

Sophie was beginning to trust Sen, when ever her stomach hurt, he was there, he told her that he was he big brother and would always be there to help, it made her smile, the first smile in months. Sophie had barely gotten any sleep, the child was due in 4 months, which made Sophie scares, and her belly was really starting to grow and the baby had been kicking a lot, was this really what being pregnant is like. While Sophie and Sen were taking, Madame Suliman made he first visit in the last 2 months, "how is the child?" she said, Sophie looked away from the witch,

"fine no thanks to you" Sen smiled at Sophie's attitude then went into his role as her Dr and got behind Madame Suliman, Sophie understood, Suliman began to walk closer to Sophie, Sophie did't move a muscle, she wasn't scared of Suliman.

"You just remember that that child belongs to me" she said grabbing her chin with her long fingers, Sophie slapped them away,

"you will not touch this child, I will make sure of that" Sophie said glaring at Madame Suliman, the witch was the desperation in Sophie's eyes and smiled,

"we'll see" and she walked out of the room, Sen followed her but pulled a thumbs up to Sophie before closing and locking the door. Sophie knew she had to stay calm,

"oh Howl, where are you? I need you" she said and burst into tears, at this rate both Sophie and the child were already dead.

* * *

Howl had literally turned his whole room upside down and Markl had recked the kitchen, there was no sign of the book, even the witch had joined in trying to find it, they looked everywhere, Howl even went to the field to see if it was in the cottage but still nothing, he wasn't giving up hope, he knew there was still time and by god he wasn't going to give up on Sophie just like that he was going to fight for her even if it meant her living and him dying, she meant everything to him and now that she was pregnant he was determined to get her back. He knew he had about 4 months left and was starting worry, to think out it, Howl doesn't have much time, if he finds the book, the shield could take a long time to take down and Howl hasn't got a clue where it is, the cottage has been searched, his room has been turned upside down, the kitchen is a reck and the witch is still looking. Markl suddenly came charging through the door, "have you found it?" shouted Howl,

"I was about to ask you the same thing" he said, Howl fell back onto his bed and covered his eyes,

"what am I going to do Markl, without the book Sophie has no hope, god, why does Madame Suliman have to get my family into this mess, why does she connect with the ancients, why, why, why?" Howl said, Markl sighed and walked over to him,

"don't you dare lose hope Howl, remember you made me a promise to protect her and I just know you will" he said, Howl looked at Markl and smiled,

"you're right but I can't protect her without that book" he said, Markl looked down and became depressed,

"I'll got look in my room then" Markl said slouching out of the room, Howl laughed, was his room that bad.

* * *

**Sophie is still in trouble, without that book she is dead, and is Markl's room really that bad. I'm still waiting for reviews, I get lonely you know and reviews make me happy, a happy writer equals a great story.**

**I said I would update tonight, aren't I a great person, not keeping you waiting,**

**Well until next time**

**Bye**


	22. The ancients

( 4 Months past )

After a month, the book of the ancients had not been found, they found out that Markl's room was that bad, but it wasn't hiding the book, and Howl was starting to worry, he had 3 more months to go until the child was due and he still hadn't found anything. The castle has been searched all over but nothing, without that book, Sophie and the child were dead, the witch was trying everything to find a new way to get past that shield but it was hopeless. Anya was still flying round the ship trying to see any signs of a gap in the shield, sometimes the magic can be stupid and leave gaps in it. Calcifer has been following the ship, they all suspected that Madame Suliman knows that they are there, but still does nothing believing that they will never get through. Howl hasn't been eating or sleeping, and most people believe that Heen has gone back to Suliman because he hasn't been seen for a few months. Howl remembers a bit about the ancients but nothing that he needs, he remembers that the ancients were indeed a race of powerful sorcerers that used old magic and turned it into something greater, stranger creatures were made and some still fly or walk this earth. He remembers all those months ago when an old man told him and Sophie about the great creature, the Phoenix, that was one of the creatures created by the ancients but it disappeared thousands of years ago, Howl remembers reading something about there only being one Phoenix at a time, the gap could be millenniums until a new Phoenix is born. Were Sophie and Howl really going to see this ancient bird, well unless they don't find that god damn book. "GOD, WHERE IS IT?" Howl shouted, Calcifer was behind him,

"you know Howl, you are looking in places that you would expect to see a book, where would be the last place you would look?" he said, Howl looked at him,

"never ask that question, the answer would be my stomach" Calcifer shrugged.

"ok, the second last place, a place that is not inside of you and is in the place" Howl remained silent for a while, then he came too

"I guess the last place I would look would be under something like the sink...or even you" Howl glared at Calcifer,

"now I know what you are thinking but I don't have the book, if I did I think I would have seen it by now" Howl was slowly walking towards him

"well you can't exactly see under the fireplace, can you?" he knelt down and peered under it, Calcifer heard him gasp and saw him reach for something. Howl took out a extremely dusty book that looked to have been under there for at least 12 years, Howl dusted it off and saw that it was gold and had writing that wasn't easy to understand, "Calcifer, I found it" he said, at that moment Markl came storming down the stairs,

"I heard you found it" wow that boy has great hearing, Howl nodded and went over to the table, he opened it to find it in writing that was impossible to read,

"great, it is in the language of the ancient, the only person I know that can read this is Madame Suliman, WHY?" shouted Howl, the witch came running down stairs and pushed Markl out of the way,

"my my, that is ancient, only a few people in the world know this language and I'm afraid that I'm not one of them" she said, Howl fell back on to the chair,

"great, this really is a fairy tale, I go on a nice adventure, find someone and get to Sophie just in time, yeah right, well, better start searching" he said.

* * *

Sophie felt horrible, she was becoming huge and her tummy was hurting more often, Sen tried to help as much as he could but told her that it was normal to feel the pain. Every time Madame Suliman came in, Sophie could see something in her eyes, it looked like she was getting worried, Sophie suspected it had something to do with Howl, but she didn't get her hopes up. "Sophie,"said Madame Suliman, she peered up at the witch, "just to say that I'm only feeding what is necessary for the child to just live, you will die, the child will be too weak and just went Howl makes it, I will kill the child in front of him" Sophie glared at Suliman and lunged at her, Sen was there to stop her,

"DON'T YOU DARE, HOWL WILL BE HERE BEFORE THAT TIME COMES, MARK MY WORDS, I WILL NOT DIE AND NEITHER WILL THIS CHILD" she shouted, Suliman just smiled,

"please calm down Sophie, it could effect the child" Sen said, he was still holding her back but relaxed as he felt Sophie relax, she sat down.

"Sophie, Howl will not come, I will admit he has found this place" yes, "but there is a shield round us made of ancient sorcery and Howl doesn't know anything about the ancients, he will have some trouble" she laughed,

"I believe in him, he will find a way" Sophie said calmly,

"you may believe what you wish, but just remember that this is the real world, not something out of a book" Sophie gritted her teeth as Madame Suliman left. Sen came in front of her and tried to calm her down again,

"please Sophie, just breathe, I told you I would be here for you and I will honour that promise, but you need to calm down" he said. Sophie took a deep breath and relaxed her teeth, Sen sighed, "I have to say that you handled that better than I thought you would, it thought you would pick a fight with me just to get to Suliman, but you stayed reasonably calm, well done" he said trying to cheer her up, Sophie made a light smile and then groaned in pain, "you'll be alright" patting her head. Sophie held her swollen stomach,

"you think so"

"I know so, just remember that I am your friend" he said, Sophie nodded and put her head on Sen's chest,

"you are like a brother to me, why are you so kind?"

"because I don't wish anyone to die, especially someone like you that has done nothing wrong" Sophie closed her eyes and felt arms coming round her, holding her, she felt safe, the safest she has been in the last 4 months, Sophie didn't deserve both the torture and the kindness, but she wasn't complaining.

* * *

Anya had come back as usual, found nothing, Howl used her to send a letter to the prince, maybe he knew someone that knew the ancients, he was a prince after all and they usually have private studies to learn things that most people wouldn't know in a life time. Anya flew out and disappeared into the clouds, Howl could see the ship from the door, he sighed at the thought of Sophie being on it, he believed that Madame Suliman wouldn't want him to miss the death of his wife and child and would break the shield when it was the right time, so Howl had to think fast. Who knew, Sophie may give birth early, that made Howl worry even more, the good news was that they now had the book, the bad news was they had no idea how to read it. "God, why did the ancients have to make up their own language?" said Howl, Markl, who was still looking over the book, said

"it was because they were hunted and people usually read letters that they weren't meant to read, it was like a code to them, god Howl, even I know that at I'm at least 10 years younger than you" Howl smiled at Markl's comment,

"true, but just remember, I did eat a star half way through my studies and never got to that part of the ancients, right Calcifer" he said, looking at Calcifer,

"hey, don't look at me, you were the one that ate me, it wasn't my fault" he said, Howl laughed and then looked out the door again

"Sophie, please be alright, just hang on a little longer" he said before closing the door and going upstairs to take a bath.

* * *

**Yay, the book has been found, but as usual, there is always a down fall,**

**Please remember to review or whatever, I do love them, they make me happy to know that people like my story or have the guts to tell me how to improve.**

**Anyway, until next time**


	23. The Reader

( 5 Months past )

After a month since finding the book of the ancients, Howl still hasn't found anyone who can read it, when he was a boy Madame Suliman told him that to be able to read the language of the ancients was a rare gift and took decades to learn, some people were born to know it such as Suliman, but how else. The prince got back to him and said that he didn't know the language of the ancient either, he was taught the history but never how to speak it. It was now getting close, 2 more months, he knew where Sophie was, he knew what was in his way, he got the book that had all the answers in, the only down fall was that he couldn't bloody read the damn book. "GOD, WHY DOES THE WORLD HATE ME" Howl shouted as he was looking over the book, Markl was by his side trying to find people who would most likely speak the language of the ancients,

"the world doesn't hate you, Howl, of it hated you, you wouldn't have a flying castle, have never met Sophie and made her become your wife" said Markl, "we still have time, it's not like we have until tomorrow to translate the whole book", Howl slammed his head on the table,

"you're really not helping Markl" he said,

"but it's true" Howl smiled at the boy.

"I know you're right, it's just right now I don't have my wife" Markl then looked sad,

"I'm sorry Howl"

"it's ok Markl, we will find someone and we will rescue Sophie and the child" he said, Markl nodded. They both then heard scratching coming from the door, Howl went to open it and in came a small brown owl holding a note, he picked it up and began reading,

_Howl_

_I have heard that you are having some trouble, and I believe that I can help, bring the ancients book with you and we'll talk_

_Alex_

Howl did what the letter told him and grabbed the book, "where you going?" said Markl,

"Sophie's friend wishes to speak with me, he thinks he can help, I hope he is right" Howl said, Markl nodded and watched Howl rush out of the door.

* * *

Sophie could see that she was getting fatter, she was at least 7 months on and could feel something moving inside of her, "you ok Sophie?" said Sen, Sophie nodded,

"yes just the child moving" Sen smiled,

"I can tell you that it is a girl, like you already know from your dreams, and that she will be strong, she is strong now but not exactly ready just yet" Sophie put her hands on her bump.

"I can't bare that this child will be hated just because she will be born of powerful blood" Sen sighed,

"this world in cruel Sophie, people like Madame Suliman can't be reasoned with and don't wish to risk it, I am against this whole thing, but she said if I tried to aid you she would kill me" Sophie looked confused,

"so why are you going to help me deliver?" she said,

"because I have done a lot of wrong things in this life and I want to do a right before I die" he smiled, Sophie didn't

"please Sen, there has to be another way, I don't want you to die for me just to have a comfortably labour and waste it all if me and the child are both to die" Sen shook his head,

"Howl will come, and I want to do this, that way I can be forgiven for all the things I have done."

"what have you done?" Sophie asked, Sen sighed,

"I used to be a doctor in a hospital, but one day everything went wrong and I killed 3 people, they died because I didn't now what to do" he began to cry, Sophie put her arm round him,

"it's not your fault Sen, you can't always know what is wrong with people, it is what makes us human, we don't know everything and we make mistakes" he stopped crying,

"I still want to do this, because I believe that Howl will come for you and that you won't die" he said, Sophie looked at him in the eyes,

"thank you" she said before kissing his cheek.

* * *

Howl decided to run, it would take longer if he flew, he made it to Alex and Ariana's house after 3 minutes of running, he knocked on the door and was greeted by Alex, "I got your note, so how can you help" said Howl,

"please come in" Alex said, Howl did and say down, "did you bring the book" Howl nodded and handed the book to Alex, "oh yes, it been a while but I could translate this." Howl gasped,

"you're saying you know the language of the ancients?" he said, Alex nodded,

"how else could I help Howl, use your head" Alex scanned over the book, "I'm afraid it has been a long time since I have done this, I stopped when I married Ariana, she doesn't know I speak this language, I would say that translating this whole book would at least take 2 months maybe 3"

"what? I only have 2 more months left" Howl panicked

"calm down, I could do this in a month and a half if I barely get any sleep, but I will have to tell Ariana and be very sleepy when I give the book back to you" said Alex, Howl calmed down.

"So how did you learn the language of the ancients?" Howl asked

"I'm not sure, I guess I was one of those lucky people in the world, my parents, by the time I was 8, saw me writing a strange language, my father who knew a bit recognised it to be the language of the ancients and told me to keep this gift a secret" Howl nodded,

"wow, that really is something, so where is Ariana anyway?"

"she went into town and I thought that this would be the perfect time to bring you here, she'll be home soon, could you stay until she gets back, I don't want to tell her alone, usually Sophie helps me with this stuff." Alex said, Howl nodded,

"yes, of course", Howl and Alex were talking for a while about the book until they heard the front door open,

"Alex, I'm home" called Ariana, she came into the living room and saw they had a guest, "Howl, it's wonderful to see you, I hope you are close to finding Sophie, I'm going to kill that Madame Suliman with my own hand" Howl laughed,

"yes I'm very close, but I do believe that your husband wishes to tell you something" they both looked at Alex, he gulped and took the book from behind him and showed it to Ariana, she gasped.

"This is an book of the ancients, the writing is in the language of which they spoke and I am telling you that I can understand it" he said,

"WHAT? HOW?" Ariana shouted, although she wasn't mad, just surprised,

"when I was 8 my parents saw writing in the language of the ancients, I never had a single lesson on them, I just knew, my father told me that it was a rare gift to just know it and told me to keep it a secret. I'm sorry for hiding it from you for all these years but if I translate this book, Sophie will be saved" Ariana was still in shock, but soon snapped out of it,

"it is indeed rare, you should have told me, now get to work, I want my best friend back" she orders,

"yessir" Alex joked before going upstairs with the book leaving just Howl and Ariana,

"we will send you a note when Alex is done, we just hope that this book really does help, oh Howl bring her back safe please" Ariana cried, Howl nodded before leaving back to the castle feeling that there was still hope in the world.

* * *

**Now we have a reader, will Howl make it in time or see Sophie dead, just remember I LOVE REVIEWS, **

**Until next time**


	24. Waiting

( 6 Months past )

Alex had been translating the book of the ancients for a months now, it was a round this time if the birth came early, and Howl didn't know what would happen. He usually stayed by Anya and Calcifer, the ship was still in sight like Madame Suliman knew that they would never get past the shield, but they were so close now. A few weeks back, Ariana wrote saying that the book had very complicated words in and Alex was having difficulty, that really made Howl start sweating, but then she said that Alex will be fine, he is gifted after all and they will all save Sophie. "I wonder how she is" said Howl, Calcifer sighed,

"I'm sure she is fine, she is strong and maybe in a stroke of luck, like in a fairy tale, you will reach her on the day she gives birth" Howl laughed,

"yeah right, this is the real world after all, well a lot of fairy tale things have happened a lot lately, maybe you're right, but I'm getting my hopes up" Calcifer smirked, "what?"

"you do believe that you will get there on the day of the birth." said Calcifer, Howl looked away,

"ok, I guess I do, but like I said, I'm not getting my hopes up, right now we are all doing great, just one more piece of the puzzle to fill in then we are there" Calcifer nodded and looked at Anya who was currently asleep.

"Sophie had to put her by me, I admit that Anya is good company but all she does during the day is either sleep on fly around the ship or deliver mail" said Calcifer, Howl smiled and gently stroked Anya's feathery body, Anya's eyes opened and looked at Howl who was still stroking her, he smiled and stopped,

"Anya is a good owl Calcifer, she has been very helpful and she is the best bird anyone could have, you just don't like her because she's nocturnal" Calcifer sighed.

"I wonder how Alex is doing on the book, it's a pretty big book and I wouldn't be surprised if it takes him another month" he said, Howl growled, "I'm sure it won't take that long, just remember that he is gifted and I bet he is flying through it right now"

"I'm just conches that he isn't getting enough sleep, I could see in his eyes that he cares about Sophie and would spend a whole month without sleep just for her, he truly is a good friend, better than you" Calcifer gasped,

"hey, just remember that I am now free and I didn't come back, I could be somewhere else by now and have forgotten about you, but no, I came back because I am a good friend" he shouted, Howl laughed,

"I was just joking, you're the greatest friend I could ever have" said Howl, Calcifer calmed down

"have you actually heard anything from Alex in the last week?" Howl shook his head,

"do you think I should go see them, it would take my mind off this frustration"

"do as you wish, but just remember to not bother Alex and not to get him tensed up or he might mess up on the translating" Calcifer said, Howl nodded and walked toward the door, was he turned back to say goodbye, Anya flew at him and landed on his head,

"do you want to come too?" he said to her, Anya flapped her wings in agreement and they both walked out into the street, Anya stayed on Howls head until they got to Alex and Ariana's house, Howl knocked on the door and waited.

* * *

"Not long now Sophie" said Madame Suliman, Sophie wasn't paying attention, she chose not to listen to a word that witch said, she hated her, Sen was by Sophie and put his hand on her shoulder then he turned to Madame Suliman,

"I shall take it from here" he said, Suliman nodded and exited. Once she was gone Sophie burst out crying, Sen comforted her,

"I don't want this, this child doesn't deserve to die" she cried,

"ssssshhhh, it will be alright, I will do everything in my power to help you and the child" he said, Sophie put her head on his chest still sobbing, "I know that this must be hard for you but just believe that Howl will come then everything will be alright" Sophie stopped crying and lifted her head and looked down at the huge bump,

"I'm so fat now aren't I?" she laughed, "I just wish Howl was here now" Sen nodded,

"I know, I wish my family were here" Sophie looked at him,

"you have a family?"

"oh yes, I have a son and two daughters, but a few years back my wife just changed and divorced me, I didn't know what I did wrong so now I want to redeem myself" Sophie nodded.

"How old are they? she asked,

"my son is about 11 and my daughters are 8 and 14" Sophie's eyes widened,

"wow, such a age difference between the two daughters"

"oh yes, but they get on so well, that's the thing, with them being so apart with age, they believe they should be extremely close friend" Sophie nodded and put her head on Sen's shoulder,

"I wish I had that life, I still want Howl, I wouldn't trade him for anyone in the world, but a life full of peace, you can raise your family without anyone trying to kill your children" Sen nodded,

"I know, I'm sorry."

* * *

The door opened and Anya and Howl were greeted by Ariana, she smiled at them and laughed when she was Anya on Howl's head, "it is so good to see you, especially you, Anya wasn't it?" she said, Howl nodded, "I'm sorry to say that Alex still isn't done, but I believe he is close, maybe in another 2 weeks or so, he had been trying so hard, oh where are my manners, please coming in" Howl followed Ariana and Anya flew off of his head and sat peacefully by Ariana, she smiled at Anya and stroke her lightly, "she is a wonderful bird, I can see you trained her but with magic I guess" Howl nodded,

"yes she is a wonderful bird and I love her so much and yes I did use a bit of magic but only to help her trust us to she won't be scared if we ask her to do something" he said, Anya's eyes began to close again, she looked so sweet.

"I'm glad you liked our wedding present, I know it has been 8 months but I'm still glad you like her" Howl nodded,

"so what part is Alex up to anyway?" he asked, Ariana pulled a thinking face,

"I believe he is three quarters of the way there, he is on the chapter about the culture and magic" Howl nodded and looked at Anya again, "I don't think you should have brought her, poor thing, she must be exhausted, she's nocturnal"

"I know but as I was just leaving she flew to me, I think she wanted to see you again" Howl said, Ariana smiled,

"well of you just came to check up on things and there is nothing else, I think you should take Anya back, we will send a note to you as soon as Alex is finished" she said, Howl nodded and gently woke up Anya, she yawned and flew back onto his head, they made their way out the door, " bye Howl" Ariana called before closing the door and going back to see how Alex was doing.

* * *

**I think you can guess what will happen in the next chapter, but don't just think that you know the story, keep on reading and find out what actually happens, I am still waiting for reviews, please can I get some, I love them and I hate begging,**

**Until next time**


	25. Rescue

( 6 Months and 2 Weeks past )

It was around the deadline for Alex to be finished with the book, luckily Sophie hadn't given birth yet because there was no body on his door step, Markl and the witch were starting to get impatient, "god, where is a damn bird with a letter going to come, I bet Sophie is close now" said Markl, everyone noticed that Howl hadn't been showing himself lately, but they couldn't blame him,

"I'm sure it is on its way" said the witch while she was sitting by Calcifer stroking Anya, they realised that Anya got far to much love.

"You said that yesterday, and the day before, when will it actually come, Sophie might be on our doorstep tomorrow, or even tonight" he whined, at that moment, by pure coincidence of the topic an owl flew in and sat next to Anya, Howl somehow heard the owl and sprinted down stairs, the owl was holding a note and Howl snatches it off the bird.

_Howl_

_Alex is finally finished the book and yes it has something to do with ancient shields, come quick so you can get Sophie out now._

_Ariana_

Howl nodded at the letter, "Calcifer, I want you to move the castle, somewhere where Madame Suliman won't find us, I have a plan but it includes disappearing, I'm going to get the book and the next time you see me I hopefully will be with Sophie" he said, Calcifer nodded and Markl ran to Howl,

"bring her home safe Howl" he said, Howl nodded and sprinted out the door. It took his about 2 minutes to get to their house and he banged on the door, it was immediately opened by Ariana, she nodded and Howl followed her inside. They went to the living room and Howl found a very sleepy Alex holding the book,

"he hasn't had much sleep but he has done it" said Ariana,

"thank you Alex, you are a good friend to Sophie" Howl said, Alex smiled and picked up a heap of papers beside him,

"these are the translations to the book, I know where the shield section is so I'll read it out" Alex said, he flicked through the pages and suddenly stopped, "this is it, ok, let's see. 'There are many different shields in existence, but non of them are more powerful than the ancients shield, a shield that feels like pure invisible titanium that can never be broken, however there is one way that it can. The ancients were very keen on spells so they created a spell that was the only way to break this amazing shield...' I can't read the spell Howl, maybe you can" said Alex, he passed the papers to Howl and Howl read it.

"This is indeed a powerful spell, I can't believe it, Madame Suliman taught me this spell when I was her student but she never told me the purpose of it, oh god Alex, thank you, you are a miracle worker" Howl said, putting down the papers but then clearing his throat, "I have one more thing to ask of you"

"what is it?" said Ariana, Howl took in a deep breath.

"I believe that Sophie will give birth while I am there, if she does the child will never be safe with us, so I am asking you if you could take care of our child" Ariana gasped, "I know I have asked to much of you, but this child is something special and Madame Suliman wants to kill it, please, you can give it an extremely rare name and called her your own daughter, just make sure she never finds out what she really is. However, it is told that when it is in its teens, it will be needed in a great war and we will have to take it back, please!" Howl begged. Ariana and Alex looked at each other and nodded,

"Howl, we understand and we will take in your child, but is it wise, the child will be effected when it finds out it has been lied to, I wonder how it will feel" Ariana said, Howl nodded

"thank you, and I know but it is the only way that my child will be safe, no one came find the child no matter what" they both nodded, "well, I'm off to get my wife back, I'll be back soon if she gives birth, but I will be back anyway even if she doesn't because I think you would want to see her" they nodded again. Howl transformed into his bird form and took off as fast as lightning, Ariana and Alex both watched as her disappeared into the clouds,

"bring her back safe" whispered Ariana before hugging Alex, he held her tight and yawned.

* * *

Sophie was now getting sick of this room, she hasn't left it in 6 months and Sen told her that she was due, Sophie became scared and didn't want to face this without Howl, but what could she do, if she tries anything the child will die. Sen walked into the room and stood in front of Sophie, "you ok? Has anything happened yet" he asked, Sophie shook her head, she didn't make eye contact and he sat next to her,

"is Howl even going to come?" she cried,

"yes...yes of course he is, I promise you" he said, Sophie sniffed and put her head on his shoulder, everything was quiet until they felt the room shake, then a siren went off.

"Howl" Sophie said to herself.

**(Outside)**

Howl had just broken down the shield and was now going for the ship, birds started to attack him and Howl quickly got rid of them by making them crash into the ship. He saw a way in and quickly flew down, everything was silent apart from the siren, Howl landed in the ship and changed back into human, soldiers began to come but Howl used magic and blew them away.

**(Sophie)**

Sophie was beginning to get excited, "Howl has come for me" she screamed, Sen smiled

"I told you he would"

"go, make sure he finds his way here" she ordered,

"but what if...?" he couldn't finish his sentence,

"please just go" she cried. Sen nodded and ran out of the room, the siren was still going off and he could see in the distance that men were on the move, Sen followed them but soon lost them all.

**(Howl)**

More and more men were coming, but Howl didn't care, he needed to get to Sophie, "SOPHIE, WHERE ARE YOU?" he cried, there was silence until he could heard a very faint voice,

"I'm over here" it called, Howl followed the sound until he got to a locked door.

Inside was Sophie who was now holding her bump in pain, the bad news was about all this was that her water broke. "Sophie are you in there?" Howl called, Sophie began to cry,

"Howl, you came for me" Howl laughed,

"what kind of husband would I be if I didn't come, now stand back", Sophie did as she was told and moved to the other side of the room, a huge explosion came from the door to reveal Howl standing in the door way. The door way was filled with dust from the explosion, he cleared it away and looked around his room, he gasped when he was his wife at the other side of the room heavily pregnant, he noticed she was holding her bump. He ran to he and kissed her full on the lips, "Sophie" he whispered, she nodded and looked down at the bump, Howl smiled at it and moved down to kiss it,

"I've missed you so much, god don't ever leave me again" she cried, Howl moved up,

"I'm not going anywhere again without you" he said before kissing her lips again. He grabbed her hand, "come on, let's get out of here" he said, but it wasn't too long after that when Sophie knelt down in pain and started screaming, Howl's eyes widened and he knelt down with her.

"Howl, the baby's coming" she said and Howl gasped.

* * *

**The thing is, you know that they won't leave easily with Madame Suliman around, find out what happens next time, **

**I**

**Want**

**Reviews**

**Please**

**Well until next time**


	26. A Rare Beauty

_(Birth scene)_

Howl still was in shock but some recovered, "ok, I need to get you out of here" he said, he picked her up bridal style,

"I don't think that is a good idea" said a voice, Howl turned around to see Sen, Howl aimed an energy ball at him,

"don't you dare come any closer" Howl threatened, Sophie grabbed Howl's shirt,

"no Howl, that is Sen, he is the one who has been protecting me" she cried. Howl looked down at his wife them up at Sen,

"if that is true, then I owe you my life, because Sophie is my whole world" Sen nodded,

"I'm afraid you can't take her, by the time you get home she would have given birth" said Sen, Howl looked worried, "set her down on the bed" Howl nodded and did so.

"Are you a doctor?" he asked, Sen nodded,

"Howl, I need you to comfort your wife" Howl nodded and grabbed Sophie's hands that were now sweating.

"I'm sorry Sophie, I should have come sooner" he said, Sophie faintly shook her head,

"it doesn't matter, you're here now and that's the main thing" she said, Howl smiled and leaned down and kissed her softly,

"ok Sophie" began Sen, "it's going to be soon when you need to push" Sophie shook her head,

"no, I'm scared" she cried, Howl hushed her,

"you'll do great" he said, Sophie gulped and calmed down a bit. Howl created a shield that looked like the one he made on their wedding night, "I don't want Madame Suliman hearing you" he said, Sophie nodded but saw soon hit by a sharp pain and began screaming,

"ok Sophie, now's the time" said Sen, Sophie was shaking, "please Sophie, do it for you and the child" Howl was holding on to Sophie's hand, she took a deep breath and pushed, she screamed some more and squeezed Howls hand,

"I can't, it hurts to much" she cried,

"please Sophie, don't give up, Howl didn't give up on you even when it hurt him" said Sen, Sophie looked at Howl who was smiling at her. She smiled back and took in another deep breath and pushed, she was sweating rapidly now and crying,

"please, make this pain end"

"only you can cause that Sophie" said Sen, "come on, just a few more I promise" Sophie looked at him,

"how many is a few" she breathed,

"at least 3 more" Sophie pressed her head on the pillow,

"I can't" she continued to cry,

"please Sophie" said Howl, she looked at him,

"fine." The whole room was filled with screaming, lucky that Howl made that shield or Madame Suliman would be getting ready to kill the child, she was probably on her way already taking the siren went off. Sophie was squeezing Howl's hand so much it was going red, he couldn't bare to see her in so much pain, Sen said that she was so close now, this was like a fairy tale, the coincidence was just perfect but who cares if it is a fairy tale, Sophie was going to make it out alive even if Howl had to use magic.

"ok Sophie, just one more, the strongest you can" encouraged Sen, Sophie just shook her head, "Sophie!" Sophie sighed and grabbed the bed sheets, she took in one more deep breath and pushed as hard as she could, she was screaming but stopped as soon as she heard the sound of a baby cry.

_(End of birth scene)_

* * *

Sophie continued to cry but in happiness, she rested her head on Howl's chest, he stroked her hair and was past a small child with aqua blue eyes in a towel, "it is a girl, she is strong and she will be fine, and so will your wife" said Sen, he looked at Sophie and smiled, "well done, you did great." Sophie laughed and nodded, Howl handed Sophie their daughter, Sophie sat up and cradled the crying child, Sophie laughed and cried at the same time, Howl put his arm round her and kissed her,

"she's beautiful" said Sophie,

"she got that from you" said Howl, Sophie blushed and kissed the child on her forehead, everything was perfect.

"Well well, I see that the child has been born" said a voice behind them, they looked at the door way to see Madame Suliman with a group of men, " and how nice to see you again Howl, I am surprise you got past the shield, now if you don't mind, I am here to end that child a possibly your wife, I never what this to happen again" Sophie glared at Suliman and held her child tighter,

"you can go to hell first Suliman" she said, the witch laughed and pointed her hand at Sophie and the child, she fired a strike of lightning at them. Sophie's eyes grew wider, she closed her eyes waiting for the impact but felt nothing,

"NNOOOOO!" cried Sen who jumped in front of the lightning taking the hit, he screamed in pain then stopped completely and fell to the ground dead, Sophie opened her eyes to see Sen's body fall,

"SEN!" she cried, she clenched her daughter then glared at Suliman,

"I promise I'll kill you one day Suliman" she said, Suliman laughed again,

"not if you're dead" she pointed her hand and Sophie again, but this time Howl fired a ball of energy at Suliman and grabbed Sophie and his daughter, he transformed into a bird and fired another ball of energy at the wall, there was a huge explosion and beyond the dust they could see outside. Sophie held onto the child and Howl tightly as he took off, they bolted out of the room, Sophie smiled as she felt the wind on her face, the wind she hadn't felt in 6 months. However they didn't expect to get away that easily, birds were flying towards them, Howl chose to ignore them and fly faster, the ship and birds were disappearing in the distance and everything fell quiet, Sophie sighed,

"we can't keep her can we?" she said, Howl sighed,

"I'm afraid not, she won't be safe with us, I have organise that Ariana and Alex take her in until she turns a certain age between 14-16 when we take her back, that is when she will understand and be strong enough." Sophie nodded and buried her face into Howl's feather and cried, "I'm sorry Sophie" he said, Sophie lifted her head up and sniffed,

"I want her back at 14, I can't bare 16 years, it will be hard" Sophie looked down at her daughter who was looking at the clouds and smiling, "I'm guessing Ariana and Alex will be naming her" Howl nodded, "that's nice, they always liked rare names and this one is a rare beauty" the child laughed and began clapping her hands and holding on to her mother. "Where is the castle?"

"I asked Calcifer to move it somewhere where Madame Suliman wouldn't find it, it will be invisible to her eyes and everyone who works for her" Sophie nodded, "we're almost there", she nodded again and held Howl tight,

"I'm glad you're here with me" Howl smiled,

"I'm never going to let you go again." They home town of Ariana and Alex came into view, Sophie looked down at her daughter again taking a look at her beauty, they were going to be apart for a very long time.

* * *

**The child has now been born, I am almost finish with this story, just one more chapter and I'm done. I would like to say thank you to**

Time Angel Kiko

**For reviewing this story, I feel bad that I got rid of Sen but it is what makes peoplewhat to read it more, I'm sorry to anyone who loved Sen.**


	27. Loss

Howl landed by Ariana and Alex's door, it started to rain and their daughter became to cry, Sophie tried to hush her, Howl knocked at the door and it was shortly opened by Ariana. She smiled at the sight of Sophie but gasped at the sight of the baby in her arms, she said no words, just gestured them to coming, "Alex, Howl brought back Sophie and someone else" she called, Ariana turned looked at Sophie and smiled again, walked to her and gave her a gentle hug trying not to squash the child, Sophie gave the baby to Howl and gave Ariana a proper hug. At that moment Alex cam running down the stairs and joined in the hug, they all laughed,

"oh my god Sophie, we're so glad that you're back" said Alex, they pulled away as they heard gurgling coming from Howl, they turned to see Howl holding the child, "so this is the little one that has caused so much trouble, she is extremely beautiful, a rare beauty, just like you Sophie"

"why does everyone keep on saying that, I'm not beautiful" whined Sophie, but then she stopped and looked at her daughter sadly. "you've already agreed to take her haven't you?" Ariana nodded

"I'm sorry, but you can come and visit her"

"I don't believe that is possible" said Howl, "you see, if we are around her it will put her in danger, we have agreed to take her back at 14 but we can't see her or you two until then"

"WHAT?" shouted Alex and Ariana.

"I'm sorry" said Sophie, "but the girl is a piece of me, you can name her one of your rare names, just please keep her safe" they both nodded, Howl passed their daughter back to Sophie, "you are special little one, never forget who you are, you are the daughter of one of the greatest wizards known to man, and you will be greater" she kissed the child's forehead and gave her to Ariana. The baby cried in Ariana's arms and she tried to hush her,

"we will miss you Sophie, we know not to tell who she belongs to, we are her parents, we can teach her many things and Alex can teach her the language of the ancients, I promise we will take care of her" said Ariana, Sophie nodded and smiled at her daughter that was now sleeping, taking one last look at her before Howl grabbed her waist and pulled her out of the house, Sophie cried and fought against him, she didn't want to lose her own child. They made their way towards the door Sophie had stopped fighting, once through the door Markl came running to them and grabbed on to Sophie,

"Sophie, oh my god you're safe" he cried then looked at her stomach, "where's the baby?" Sophie showed no emotion and shook her head, she walked silently to her old room and locked the door. Markl looked at Howl, "what happened?"

"I now have a daughter that is being hunted, we had to give her to Sophie's friend who will take care of she until she turns 14, that is when she will be strong enough" he said, he was the same as Sophie, showing no emotion, Markl looked at him worried then at the door where Sophie was. Inside her room she was crying like crazy, she knew that she was lucky to have her daughter alive, but it was unbearable to not have her. Sophie cried her self to sleep but when she was half asleep she felt arms round her, she noticed it was Howl, he took her to their room and put her door on the bed tucking her in and putting his arm round her waist,

"I promise you that it will be alright" he said before she was fully asleep.

* * *

The next morning was quiet, Howl woke up and saw red rings round Sophie's eyes, he looked sadly at her and held her tighter, she shifted in her sleep and woke up, she looked at Howl and remembered that yesterday wasn't a dream, it wasn't a dream that her daughter had been taken, she cried again and Howl kissed his wife's neck, "sssshhhhh, I said last night that I promise you that it will be alright" he said, Sophie sniffed.

"I know, I'm sorry Howl I'm acting like this, she's your daughter too and I haven't seen you cry once, I'm over reacting" Howl shook his head,

"no, I would be worried if you weren't acting like this, I'm crying inside but I know that the next 14 years will pass quickly, she will be perfect, at least she is with the 2 people you trust most in this world" Sophie stopped crying, smiled and nodded. She turned her body to face her husband and kissed him softly on the lips, Howl however wasn't so gentle, "I have missed you more than anything, I'm not letting you go ever again" she pulled her closer and Sophie laughed,

"can I have some room to breathe please" Howl smiled and kissed her again,

"just saying, last night I may have put some magic on you so you can't have children of 15 years" Sophie gasped,

"you used magic on me without asking, well now you need to be punished" she smiled and they made love for the rest of the morning. They knew that their daughter would grow up to be strong, Madame Suliman's plan failed, she couldn't stop the future from happening, but she won't give up, she is determined to kill the child, but the question is-

**Will She?**

* * *

**That is a small chapter just to sum everything up, read the next one all everything will be explained.**


	28. Summary

YES

I have now finished this part of the story

Im going to take a weeks break so I can get my head round the next chapter but I hope you likes this.

I'm going to spend some time on my other stories but the first chapter of the next volume will be up next Friday, I promise.

Please review, favourite, follow, if you like this story and wait for the next one, I love everyone that reviews and so on because it helps and I am excited about writing the next part.

I'll give you the summary for the next volume:

"After Sophie losing her daughter, she has been waiting 14 years for the return of her daughter, they realise that she is just perfect and has a thing for fire, but Madame Suliman has been waiting and will soon strike"

Something like that,

Well until next friday

Bye


End file.
